Little Comforts
by WorthlessFandomFeelings
Summary: In exchange for mercy for her village, Elsa is sold into slavery as a concubine for the charismatic but ruthless warlord, Anna - ElsannaxHarem, blood and violence, noncon, prompt, gentleDom Anna
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: fine, it's been set to in-progress, I'll work on more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Original Prompt:<strong>

**tfw still no fics where conqueror Anna keeps a harem of beautiful blondes but spends the majority of the 100k+ words fucking her slave-concubine Elsa through the floor**

* * *

><p>"Wh...where are you taking me?" Elsa begged the guard, nearly tripping over a step as he gave a yank to the bonds around her wrists. The winding stairways and long halls of the palace had long since devolved into a blur.<p>

One part from the sheer size of the place, two parts from the tears that welled up in her wide eyes as they darted about in confusion and fear.

"Please!" She tried again, the bulky man's silence doing very little to stifle her growing concern. "Please, won't you tell me what's happening!?"

She regretted her outburst immediately. The guard, sick of her whining, halted abruptly and spun around. Elsa barely stopped herself just before him, receiving a face-full of, "quiet!" for her troubles. She jumped away with a gasp, her heart going into overdrive at the start he'd given her.

The guard turned away and kept going, muttering, "stupid whore." Then a grunt, and, "you'll find out soon enough."

It was then Elsa began to weep in earnest; a pitiful, sniffling thing when it was coming from her. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that.

But then, there had been a number of firsts the past few days. Her first time so far from her village. Her first time away from her family. Her first time seeing a shimmering mass of armor waiting in the distance beyond the gates. Her first time feeling the ropes of bondage and the leers of soldiers all around her. Her first time saying goodbye to her family in tears. Her first time feeling truly scared.

Then there had been travel. Lots of it; spent trailing behind quiet men on horseback as blisters formed on her feet. There had been nights spent huddled up in a tent with other women who spoke languages she didn't understand as men outside argued in languages she did understand over what was to be done with her. About orders to be obeyed. Days had gone by before she had even glimpsed the palace, grand and pretentious against the early morning sky, doubly so when they reached it by nightfall.

The world, Elsa had quickly come to realize, was a very big place. And she was but a very small person within it.

After what felt like the hundredth staircase in that massive palace that they had climbed, Elsa was roughly, but finally, shoved into a room. Quickly spinning around to get a sense of what the guard intended for her, Elsa was met with the slamming of the door. And then there was silence.

Without really knowing why, Elsa gently reached forward to touch the door, almost as if she couldn't quite believe it was real. That any of this was happening.

The gentle clearing of a throat reminded Elsa that there was likely more to the room that hadn't registered when she had been so rudely shoved in. Turning back around, slower this time, she found herself face to face with a decadent chamber. Bright silks, plush pillows lining the floor, soft chaises scattered about, a very large bed at the back of the room.

And women. A _lot_ of women.

Elsa noticed, with an uncertain gulp, that they were all blond, like her.

Or, almost like her. Of all the varieties of blond tresses that fell around the countless faces before her, she couldn't see any that were her signature brand of platinum.

It was an odd thing to focus on, and she was shaken out of her musings as a woman, a few years older than herself, stepped up with a sigh.

"Welcome to the aryan wonderland, kid," she told Elsa, making to grasp a bound wrist.

Elsa flinched away instinctively, still too stunned and confused to talk. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Don't just stand there, we need to get you washed up," she said, reaching forward again and getting a grip on the short rope that tailed from Elsa's bindings.

"Wh-where am I?" Elsa whispered as she was once again led by the rope across the room.

That got her a quirked eyebrow from another nearby blond. "What, you mean you can't tell?"

Elsa's eyes darted about the room again in panic, wondering what about the bizarre setting she could have misunderstood. She had no knowledge of palaces or silks.

And certainly even less knowledge of women. At least, women with so few clothes on.

She was brought to another room where other ladies lounged about, a few of them pouring jugs of hot water into a full-looking basin.

Elsa looked about, ever hopeful for some explanation to the litany of frightful events that had occurred in her life.

"Why is nobody telling me what's happening?" She asked the room quietly.

One of the women nudged another, grinning. "Ooh, listen to THAT accent. Poor thing must've been pulled from the western towns. Never heard of a harem before, peasant girl?"

"A...a what?" Elsa's question was met with snickering and a pat on the head.

"You'll find out soon enough," the woman holding her rope told her softly, turning to give a gentle tug to the bindings. They came loose, and Elsa withdrew her hands, whimpering at the raw skin on her wrists. Despite the pain she felt herself calm slightly. No matter what came next, at least she had her hands.

Though, with the explanations she was being given, she was beginning to wonder if she would ever know what was going on ever again.

"Don't go dallying about dear, hop into the tub," the woman leading her said, giving her a light push towards the basin. "Come on now, that a girl. Let's get those filthy rags off you."

And there again came the panic.

"What?!" She squeaked, head whipping to and fro. Some of the women were asleep, or busied in murmured conversation, but most of them trained bemused looks on her.

"I-In front of everyone?"

Someone snorted. "And shy to boot..."

Before she could react, a strong grip from behind her was tugging her shirt off while the woman who had led her in pulled down her torn, muddied skirt in one swift motion. Elsa barely had time to shriek in surprise before she found herself buck naked under the watchful gaze of the other women.

"See, was that so hard?" The woman asked, standing up. "Into the bath now, there we g-no! Into the bath!" She snapped at Elsa's attempt to cover herself up with her arms. Elsa got the sense she had pushed her luck far enough for one day, turning around and scampering into the tub.

It was warm. She had never had a warm bath before. Immediately she felt relaxed as she sunk in until just her eyes were peeking above the water, nervously awaiting what was to come next.

The woman leaned down behind her, she could feel soothing arms rubbing her shoulders. No longer possessed of the energy to feel distrustful of the person who had freed her of her bindings and led her to comfort, Elsa allowed herself to relax back into the gentle pressure of her massage. It was soothing, and she could feel it sap the energy from her. Suddenly, so much felt less important, the worries of the world began to wash away. She was sure that even if the water hadn't already been murky with grit from her body she wouldn't have cared for her nakedness either.

"What's your name, girl?"

For an absurd second, Elsa contemplated lying. But no, she realized, she may have to get used to being referred to by name. She brought her mouth back above water and whispered, "Elsa."

"Elsa... Why don't you tell me where you're from, Elsa? It's something of a tradition around here, but don't worry if you don't want to share."

"No no, I...I want to share..." Elsa said. It had been so long, she realized, since she had actually gotten to talk to anyone.

And so she did. She told the woman of her home and her village. Of her mother and father, of the sweet boy down the road who shared his carrots with his father's horse. She told her of all the fields that seemed to stretch on forever past the gates, of wanting so badly to run out from the safety of the town and pick the wild flowers that glowed so prettily in the sunlight in all directions.

Elsa told her of men on horseback and of screams and panic and tears. Of threats shouted from messengers, of sacrifices to be made for an ounce of mercy, and of final, rushed goodbyes. And finally, when she began to weep too hard to continue, she told the woman no more.

* * *

><p>Elsa toweled herself dry, feeling cleaner than she ever had in her life. Her muscles, tense from the road, had been relaxed by the salts in the water, and her newly braided hair was silkier than she could ever remember it being.<p>

"Don't get used to it," the woman, whom Elsa had discovered to be named Rose of all things, spoke from her side, "the first bath's a courtesy, you'll be drawing your own from now on. And no more massages 'till you learn how to give em out yourself."

Elsa nodded, then asked, "how long will I be here?"

Rose shrugged, turning away to search through a pile of lace...somethings. Elsa couldn't tell from where she stood.

"For as long as you're young and pretty I suppose. Same with most of us."

Elsa looked down at that with a blush. She couldn't recall the last time she had been told she was pretty. It had certainly never happened while she was naked, but then, it had been well over a decade and a half since she last was naked in front of another person anyways.

With an "aha!" of triumph, Rose stood up from her search, turning to throw a whisp of fabric at Elsa, who managed to catch it at the last second. Holding it up, she found it was a slip of some sort.

After a nod of encouragement from Rose, she donned it. The lace gently whispered against her skin, and it was comfortable, if a little airy about the privates. She would not be doing any bending in this, Elsa decided.

She was led out of the smaller room, back to the larger, cushioned chamber. She tried to familiarize herself with it, even though the reality that this may be her new home had hardly even begun to sink in yet. Certainly not with the memory of her old one so fresh on her mind.

Elsa shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of home and family. As far as she knew, they were still alive and well. She had shed enough tears already. Now it was time to live in the present, perhaps a sense of where she was and what she was doing here.

As she continued walking towards the center of the room, she became aware of a number of the girls' eyes on her. Most were nodding approvingly, Elsa could only hope it was over how well she cleaned up.

Other pairs of eyes, she realized with a lurch, were definitely taking long, appreciative glances at more than just her hair.

Just how form fitting was this slip, she wondered. She cast her own eyes down over herself, hoping that the material hadn't ridden up while she'd been walking. She'd just barely gotten over her nudity in front of the small audience in the bathing chambers, she couldn't imagine the mortification she'd feel in front of the crowd that was gathered out here.

It was sheer.

Elsa gasped at the sight of her clearly visible body, arms coming up once again to cover herself in shame. Her eyes shot over to Rose, whose own furtive gaze snapped up at her sudden movement.

"It-It's see-through!" Elsa hissed, cheeks aglow with embarrassment. "Look at me, you can see right through the lace! Wh-why am I wearing this?! You all have normal silk on why do I have...this?"

"Looks just fine to me!" Someone commented from behind her, to a small chorus of cheers and whistles. Elsa grit her teeth in shame. And just when she had thought her tears would stay banished for the rest of the night, too.

Rose put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not that it helped much after Elsa had caught the woman ogling her. "It's just for tonight, Elsa," Rose whispered as the room returned to its normal volume of quiet conversation. "Just for your introduction."

Before Elsa could even begin to ponder the words, the low murmur of the room cut off as the voice of a young woman drifted from beyond the door to the room, occasionally interspersed with the deeper, unintelligible buzz of a male's.

"Yup...yeah...alright. Send them to the lower villages and see what you can find, they usually deal in out of town trade so there might be coin and maybe some ale for the men at worst...yeah. Okay, good night."

The male voice's response rumbled through the wall, and then the handle to the door was turning.

In an instant, Rose's hands were prying Elsa's protective arms away from her body, the woman sending her a stern look just as the door burst open.

"Evening everyone!" Came the cheerful cry of...

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. A pretty young girl, probably even younger than herself, with a full head of the only hair Elsa had seen in the past little while that wasn't blond. She wore a green dress and a wide smile, with arms thrown wider as she strode in to the polite welcome of the women. She caught a nearby blond in her right arm, lifting the girl easily into a spin. She was strong.

"Hey you!" The redhead greeted, sweeping the girl in for a deep kiss. Elsa's eyes couldn't have gotten wider, but she put in a real effort. It was when the redhead's arm began to slide lower and lower down the girl's back that she quickly looked away, blush deepening.

Oh my.

That could not bode well for her.

The two separated with a smack, the redhead continuing onwards into the room after a final parting slap to the girl's rear and a, "missed you, babe."

"Hey Rose!" She called out, eyes scanning the room. Elsa jumped at the familiar name, looking to her left as Rose scurried out from beside her, across the room to where the girl in green finally caught sight of her.

"Rose, how've the girls been while I was gone?"

Rose smiled back at the excitable girl. "We've been just fine, Anna, how was your trip?"

"Awful," the girl, Anna, replied, shoulders sinking dramatically with her overdone sigh. "Just the worst, Rose."

"Aww," Rose cooed, slinging her arms over Anna's shoulders, "you'll have to tell me aaallll about it."

Anna's hands encircled the woman's waist as they bumped noses. "Mmh...I could use some cheering up first. I've been all lonely while I was away..."

Rose smirked at that, leaning back in Anna's undoubtedly strong grasp. "Well," she began, eyes narrowing conspiratorially, "I think I may know _something_ that could cheer you up."

"You always know _something_..."

"Something that just got here this morning..."

Anna's drooped lids shot back up. "No way," she gasped. "She's here already?!"

Rose nodded.

Anna's hands shot back to her body, fists curled up over her mouth, weight shifting excitedly. "Oh my god Rose you can't just spring stuff like that on me! Is she bathed?"

Elsa was beginning to get the sense they were talking about her.

Rose let out a low chuckle. "She's all ready, if you'd just look to your left. You can't miss her."

Definitely. Definitely talking about her.

Anna let out a squeal of delight. "God I almost don't even wanna look! Is she cute? Tell me she's cute Rose!"

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you. You have never seen one like this, I promise you that."

Finally, it seemed the girl could restrain herself no longer, and with a final shiver of excitement she spun to the side. Her eyes immediately locked on Elsa, and even from her side of the room Elsa could see Anna's jaw drop and her eyes grow dark. Elsa shifted uncomfortably as those eyes took a long journey downwards, eating every bit of her up. She hadn't realized that her arms had gone back up to her body, albeit clutched protectively around her stomach this time. Recalling Rose's earlier insistence that the view of her body be unobstructed, Elsa gulped and forced her hands to stay obediently at her sides.

There was something about this girl. Through all the giggles and charm and wide eyes, there was something about her that spoke of unbelievable power.

"God," Anna breathed, "even her toes are cute."

Rose let out a soft snort of amusement. "You know you can touch as well as look, your excellency."

Excellency? Had Elsa heard right?

No, there was no possible way...was there?

Anna seemed to snap out of her daze at that. With a beaming grin plastered on her face, she quickly strode over to Elsa, whose shoulders began to inch up her neck at each step the redhead took. Anna reached a respectable distance, then kept on walking until Elsa was leaning back slightly and perspiring significantly. She could feel the girl's breath hot against her face as she inspected what seemed like every last inch of Elsa's skin.

Elsa's own breath, on the other hand, was held firmly within her lungs.

Anna finally leaned back, fists back against her mouth as she stared into Elsa's eyes.

"Wow," she whispered against her hands, "hi gorgeous."

"Don't worry," Rose said, coming up behind the stunned redhead, "the empress is always this awkward around pretty new faces."

"Hey," Anna shoved Rose lightly against the shoulder, "don't go embarrassing me in front of the new girl."

Elsa opened her mouth and a small croak squeaked out the back of her throat. Swallowing thickly, she tried again. "E-Empress?"

Anna paused at that question, turning to Rose with an expectant eyebrow raised.

Rose started at the sudden realization. "Ah! Yes, um...I may have skimmed the details in my haste to, uh..."

"No matter!" Anna cut in, "The Imperial Empress Anna of Arendelle and all its many, many colonies, that's me!"

Elsa felt dizzy. She was standing within arms reach of the empress. _The_ empress.

She felt two arms-_the empress's arms_-snake around her waist. "Don't worry though," Anna went on, her voice growing deep and sultry as she leaned in towards Elsa, "you can just call me Anna." She was far too close to Elsa's face, her dark eyes slipping down to stare at Elsa's lips. "I like to think I'm...close, like that, with all of my girls..."

Elsa had just enough time to suck in a surprised breath before Anna's lips softly brushed up against her own. The hands at her waist pulled her in, and she couldn't help but release a groan at the feeling of a taut stomach against her own. Something ignited in her body, something she had fought very hard to keep down the past years.

She shook it off when Anna backed away, bringing herself back to the present where she was still scared and confused and definitely panting a little bit at the most ferocious warlord this side of the Red Sea.

Anna grinned a toothy grin, turning her head to look back at Rose and laughing out, "I think she enjoyed that more than I did."

A great deal many things occurred to Elsa in that moment, a lot of questions raced through her mind but one managed to push its way to the top.

"Oh god," she breathed, looking around at the room with fresh realization, "am I...am I to be a whore? Is that why I'm here?"

"Oh my god you are so adorable I could just eat you up. No, you're not a whore, you're a concubine! Huge difference," Anna explained matter-of-factly.

Confusion was written on Elsa's face. "I...what's a concubine?"

Anna pondered the thought.

"A whore," she finally admitted. "But a really good whore. And more importantly, you're my whore," Anna purred, eyes again straying down appreciatively at Elsa's transparent clothes. "Mine and only mine."

Anna's eyes snapped back up to catch Elsa's furious blush and panicked expression. She laughed happily, throwing her arms around Elsa in a bear hug. "You are too cute, this is the best day ever!" She finally released Elsa and turned around. "Rose," she commanded, "get this dress off, and someone fetch some wine. There's no way I'm putting her off any longer. You," she tilted her head back towards Elsa, "what's your name?"

Elsa stood frozen to the spot as Rose began to work on the laces of Anna's dress. Her jaw hung open, and no sound was coming from her throat.

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm talking to you gorgeous!"

Elsa was parched suddenly. And the world was spinning, and she was a very long way from home, and this girl was in the middle of stripping her clothing.

"Uh..I...a...are we going to...to have...?" How could anybody even hear her over the sound of her heartbeat?

Anna spun around, stepping gracefully out of her dress and sweeping Elsa's tense form back into her arms, against her thin undergarments.

"You bet!" She exclaimed, giddiness apparent, "comes with the warlord package; I highly recommend it."

Elsa yelped as a wandering hand pinched her butt. "I...I may faint," she admitted.

"I've been known to do that to people." Anna let herself fall backwards onto a mound of pillows, taking a shrieking Elsa with her as they sunk a good few inches into the pile. "Now, your name. Come on, don't make me guess. I hate guessing."

"She hates guessing," Rose warned, sliding up behind Anna to begin undoing her undergarments.

"E-Elsa," the blond choked out, shivering with adrenaline against Anna's body.

"Elsa? Huh... Elsa. No accounting for Norwegian names I guess. You should hear some of the other girls'. Ridiculous, I swear." Elsa felt a hand slide down her waist, resting on her hip. The contact made her shudder.

Nevertheless, she protested as best she could. "I...I don't...I can't say I very much want to...um..."

"Nonsense," Anna interrupted merrily, hoisting Elsa up and setting the blond down astride her lap, "who doesn't want to have a bit of fun? I know I need a bit of fun, and you look like you've had the kind of week that you could use some relaxing from, am I wrong?"

Elsa opened her mouth again to protest, but the gleam in Anna's eyes below her made it clear that this was going to have very little to do with Elsa and what Elsa wanted. She knew that gleam well. Playful, but dangerous. She was in the presence of the empress now, Elsa reminded herself. This was no place for insubordination. She let out a shaky breath. "I...I don't know how..."

Anna bit her lip, the heat in her eyes intensifying. "You're a virgin?" She almost whispered it with reverence. Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded.

Anna's hands slid slowly up Elsa's torso, ghosting over the thin material of her slip until their touch against her breasts dragged a ragged breath from Elsa's mouth. "I can't imagine how you managed to pull that off," Anna mused, greedily helping herself to Elsa's body.

As Rose finished undoing the last of Anna's clothes, Anna brought her arms around Elsa again, lifting the two of them up and repositioning them along the side of the pile of pillows so that Anna was closer to sitting up. As she did so, Rose was finally able to remove the remainder of Anna's undergarments, pulling them over her head. Elsa tried not to notice the way Anna's breasts caught in the fabric and bounced free as it was finally shed.

But she definitely noticed.

She also noticed the defined musculature that rippled through her toned abdomen, along two hip bones that crested strong, firm thighs, between which-

Elsa's eyes shot back up, suddenly very much aware that she had been staring. She caught the smirk on Anna's face as the younger girl took hold of Elsa's wrist and brought her hand over an exposed breast. Elsa sucked in a breath of surprise at the feeling of smooth skin against her palm.

"It's alright," Anna told her, "you can look as well. And you can _definitely_ touch." Elsa nodded again, deciding to indulge the empress and softly kneading the flesh beneath her hand. Anna sighed beneath her, settling back into the comfort of her mound of pillows with a slow wiggle. Rose came back up behind her, laying on her stomach to reach down and begin massaging Anna's shoulders.

"Aah, I missed this," Anna hummed, closing her eyes and simply relaxing for a moment. All around them, Elsa heard the rustle of fabric as women occasionally stood up to make their way across the room towards where Anna lay. For a moment she feared they might join in, play some part in the empress's 'relaxation', but the few women who approached simply lay themselves down nearby, languidly stretching out before settling down and shutting their eyes. It occurred to Elsa how late it must be.

"Distracted?" Anna's voice came from below her. Elsa snapped to, realizing her head had been turned to look out upon the room and her hand had halted its ministrations. The grinning girl only cracked her eyes open, again taking hold of Elsa's wrist and leading it in a slow trail, further down her body until Elsa felt her fingers sliding between the redhead's toned legs.

A look of panic crossed her face that Anna must have caught, because her other arm curled around Elsa's back and brought the blond in for what she must have assumed was a comforting kiss. Elsa opened her lips at the feeling of a probing tongue, letting Anna explore her while her hand below was directed against the softness between the girl's legs. Her fingers were led around a small nub of flesh, and Anna quickly ducked back out of the kiss to let out a short gasp.

"There," she breathed, releasing Elsa's hand and leaning her head back against the pile of pillows, eyes closing again. "Just...keep doing that."

Elsa tried to keep her own breathing even as she followed the command, carefully tracing the same path the empress had shown her. She didn't know much about sexuality, her forays into the mysterious folds between her own legs yielding little besides frustration, but she knew enough to be aware of what she was doing to the girl. She could feel her pulse hammering through her veins, throbbing against her chest and neck and wrists and somewhere else she wished it wouldn't.

A hand slid down her back, filling itself with her rump and kneading. Elsa was all to aware that the slip had...well...slipped up off her rear end, and she was sure she was being spread for the room to see. She hoped the warmth in her core wasn't as prominent as it felt, for it felt like she was burning up, and the heat was making it hard to breathe.

A concubine knelt down beside them and pressed a goblet of wine into Anna's free hand. "Tell us about your journey, Anna," the concubine prompted. Anna lifted the goblet to her lips, taking a few long sips before lowering it with an, "mmmh," of contentment. "It was awful," she began, eyes still closed, "the nights were cold and the days were hot, as usual."

The concubine who had passed her took the goblet back, settling down along her stomach beside Anna. "Go on," she encouraged, "that sounds simply dreadful."

"Oh, it was," Anna continued, taking a moment to spread her legs further. She let out a hiss as Elsa seemed to hit an especially sweet spot, and allowed her hips to begin to move rhythmically up and down against Elsa's motions while her breath came shorter. "The...food, was unbearable. There's nothing I hate m...more than hunted game."

"Did you encounter any resistance on the way?" Rose asked, her shoulder massage ongoing.

"J-Just a small ambush, nothing we couldn't ha-handle!" Anna managed to gasp out, as she began to twitch. Her free arm came around Elsa's shoulders and drew her flush against the breadth of Anna's body. Elsa's face was buried in Anna's neck by an insistent hand. "It was good for the f...fresh faces t-to-hah! To get some experience in battle..."

Anna groaned. Her grip tightened on Elsa's shoulder and bottom.

"Huh...f-faster!" She commanded, and Elsa complied. The redhead's back began to arch against Elsa's body, her face squinting against the sensations of Elsa servicing her. Her hips began rolling faster and faster into Elsa's fingers, pressing with intense urgency.

Elsa sensed the end was approaching, the empress halting her story to devolve into desperate panting and the occasional squeak. The two hands she had on Elsa's body slapped down beside her, gripping the fabric of two nearby pillows for support. Elsa's fingers were drenched, but she kept going, picking up the pace a little to match the girl's ferocity. She was finding herself impressed at the resilience of the small nub of flesh that seemed to bring the empress such splendid agony.

All at once, the girl's back jolted away from the pillows, a small cry of delight tearing itself from her lips as she froze for a short moment. Then she crashed back down in a fit of twitches and spasms. Her hips bucked intently against Elsa's fingers and her breaths came out in sharp gasps. Elsa could tell she was experiencing her final pleasure, and eased up on her pressure, oddly satisfied at the ability to bring this girl, who had loomed over their lands as a symbol of power and aggression for so long, to such a vulnerable state.

Slowly, Anna came down from her high, shuddering in happiness against the gentle pressure between her legs that Elsa maintained. Rose had ceased her massage when her empress had peaked, and was lying behind them, watching with curious eyes.

"You..." Anna panted, "you sure you're a virgin?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning at the praise.

Anna smiled, staring up at her with...was it adoration?

It couldn't be.

"I like you," the empress stated, voice oozing with the satisfaction of her completion. "I believe I'll be enjoying a lot more of you."

Elsa's hand was once again directed upwards until the empress wrapped her mouth around Elsa's three wet fingers, tongue sliding between them as she hummed at her own taste. Pulling Elsa's hand away, Anna then occupied her mouth with Elsa's own, letting Elsa sample her nectar for herself.

She couldn't help herself. Elsa let out a groan of pleasure at the flavor and touch of the redhead's lips. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing back, pressing her tongue back against Anna's. The girl must have liked Elsa's new-found playfulness, because in very short order she could sense fingers sliding carefully down her stomach, past where the slip was hitched up, to between her legs, spread with her knees on either side of where she pressed her body flush against Anna.

And then those fingers were running along the flesh of her aching sex and Elsa shot up in a panic at the tingling bolt it sent through her, raising herself back up on her knees. She felt the gentle push of Anna's fingers follow her up, ever so daintily resting against her slick folds as she stared down at the redhead with uncertainty once again at home her eyes.

Anna took a moment to gather her thoughts as the kiss broke, before her telltale smirk returned to her face and she dropped her head back down. "We didn't lose anyone in the ambush," she said.

Was she continuing her story? Now of all times?

"Couple of injuries though," as Anna spoke, her other hand slid down to grasp Elsa's hip.

"When we finally made it to the capital they'd long since abandoned it. We took what we could, and started to head back." Anna pushed down on Elsa, who for the first time truly got a sense of just how strong the girl was as her body was lowered, rear first.

She slid down smoothly over Anna's fingers.

Elsa bolted up, her back arching backwards at the explosion of sensation in her body. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure, every muscle in her tensing up. Her hands clenched and jerked at her side. Every sound in the room faded away to the roar of blood in her ears.

Anna's hand was at her back, pressing her gently back down against the empress's lithe body. She felt a thumb begin to swirl around her, much the same way she had pleasured Anna. The sensation was too much, she draped her arms over the redhead's shoulders and buried her face back into Anna's neck.

"That's right, just do what feels natural," Anna was saying in her ear, free hand back in possession of her wine.

Elsa was lost, the electric bursts coursing through her had purged every thought from her head. She was vaguely aware that the empress had continued telling her story, but it didn't register. All that was going through her mind was the warm body against her, the teasing thumb playing at her every motion, and the two fingers she was squeezed so tightly around that were steadily pumping in and out of her.

Her breath was tearing from her in gasps and squeaks. How on Earth had Anna remained so composed, she wondered. She could scarcely remember her own name, let alone curb her body's writhing.

She could feel something coming. Something big and inevitable that threatened to swallow her up. It felt like whatever it was, there would be no surviving. She tried to articulate some form of question to Anna, but all that came out was another moan, and the empress kept on talking to her concubines as though the world wasn't shattering all around them, as though the seas weren't boiling and the sky wasn't falling.

Two fingers curled up inside her and Elsa couldn't contain the small scream she made as she was thrown over the edge. Every part of her, inside and out, clenched in molten waves of ecstasy. The world was white hot and she was burning up with it, contorting at the intensity of the first orgasm ever to wrack her sensitive young body and thrusting her eager hips against those sinfully curled digits.

Just when she knew she could take no more, it finally began to subside, and she was let down from that sweet torment. Without a drop of energy left in her, she collapsed completely against the empress, shivering in the aftershock. Slowly, the sights and sounds of the world returned to her. She let out a small groan as Anna slid her fingers out from Elsa's sensitive entrance.

Flushed with heat and the lingerings of desire as she was, Elsa complied with next to no hesitation when two soaked fingers were pressed against her lips, eagerly sucking them in and tasting herself the way she had felt Anna do the same earlier.

Not bad. She almost groaned at the loss when Anna's fingers slid back out of her mouth, only to be once more replaced by her lips as the girl hunted for a taste of her newest acquisition's essence.

Purring in satisfaction before breaking the kiss, Anna beamed up at Elsa's drooped lids and still-heaving chest. "See? Told you you needed to unwind."

Elsa just nodded, jaw slack from fatigue and raw satisfaction. Figuring it was okay by this point, she rested her head back down on Anna's collar. She was tired. Too tired to even care that a room full of strangers had just seen her at what she realized was an extremely private moment.

She felt Anna gather her up in those strong arms, cradling her limp body as the young empress sought flatter ground on which to settle down for the night. The bed, Elsa had noted, didn't seem terribly lived in, and her hunch was correct when she was set down amidst a mass of sleeping, silk clad women, curled up amongst one another. Elsa got the sense that there was no part of the floor in this room that wasn't soft enough to make ones bed upon.

Anna settled in behind her, apparently keen on falling asleep with her new beauty in her arms. Pillows and blankets were brought en mass by the remaining stragglers as the whole room settled in for the night. Elsa was appreciative of the added warmth, freshly aware of just how cold the night had gotten, and soon she was half buried in the comfortable weight of a mass of blankets, soft pillows and softer bodies.

With a possessive arm slung around her, hand lovingly filled with her breast, Anna pressed Elsa against her body and nuzzled her nose against the back of Elsa's neck. Elsa found herself strangely comforted by the feeling. After countless days of fear and pain and uncertainty, she knew that all she had encountered here was a godsend. She missed her family, and the ache of it lay a faint backdrop to her even then, but more than ever before she felt safe and clean and warm and taken care of.

"I meant what I said earlier," Anna rumbled against her braid, "I like you. There's something about you. You're special. I can tell."

Elsa smiled as the breath running down her back eventually fell into a steady rhythm. She felt...something; pride, almost, at how pleased Anna was with her. She had done well.

She arched her chest a little more firmly into the young empress's hand.

And after a while spent mulling over Anna's words, Elsa slowly raised a fist to where she could see it, careful not to nudge the body that had curled up inches away from her, and opened her fingers enough to make a small cavity.

Her father's warnings rang clear in her head, but she pushed them aside. It may have been dangerous before in the village, too risky even in the face of the great army, but here...maybe here was different.

It was difficult. She hadn't done it in so long she'd grown out of practice, and for a moment she worried she may have lost the power completely.

But with a little concentration...

Elsa's heart leapt at the sensation of the air against her palm growing cold, and she clenched her fist to dispel it. Excitement coursed through her, and she tried to settle herself down, worried Anna might feel her heartbeat through her chest and awake, though it was difficult to keep her feelings at bay.

She was special.

Elsa closed her eyes then, finally letting her tiredness begin to take her away. Her mouth was set in a determined grin, the last of the fear and uncertainty lifting away at all the promise and opportunity the world was rife with.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mo' Cuddles, Mo' Puddles<strong>**

****(I promise I'm still working on EiH)****


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet, a new chapter finally! This will probably read a little weird because I wrote it specifically to bridge the pacing we had in the first chapter, which I had originally intended to be paced as a oneshot, with the kind of pacing a normal story should have. It'll be a little bumpy but nothing too noticeable.**

**On a separate note, I believe R3dN0te pointed out that this is not actually how a harem works. You would be correct in that harem was a term denoting the general living quarters of women (with particular emphasis on its forbidden nature, hence the resultant term 'haram'), and that the romanticized idea of it being essentially a brothel of women who freely give themselves sexually to their master is a western thing. At the end of the day, however, the prompt was quite clear in what definition it was going for, and there's really only one way to get a bunch of half naked women to cuddle up together after a wild lesbian orgy.**

**And this is it.**

* * *

><p>Elsa's thoughts were especially muddled through the miasma of confusion that morning brought. The first thing that occurred to her, once things began occurring to her at all, was that she had never been this comfortable in her life.<p>

The next thing that occurred to her was that someone was definitely touching her boob.

Elsa woke up fully with a jerk, eyes opening to look around at the rocky road she had spent her nights on the past multitude of days. Instead she was met with the dark contours of pillows and the pink flush of the feminine body inches from her nose.

This was new.

Elsa pushed at the hand taking liberties with her chest, trying to piece together where she was through the fog of sleep. She was met with resistance, the hand clamping all the firmer over her breast while a grunt of protest hummed down the back of her neck. Elsa tried to wiggle her way out of the embrace then, but the uncannily strong grip around her body simply drew her in with a possessive tug.

"Cut it out," muttered the voice at her back, at ease with the tone of command even through fatigue. Elsa knew that voice...

Memories began flooding in of the past day. Elsa remembered that a guard from the raiding party had brought her through the castle, rubbing her still raw wrists at the recollection. Then there had been women...and a bath...and...

Elsa tinged pink when she recalled all she had done, and with the empress no less. The same empress who, she knew then, was wrapped so eagerly around her body. It was some small comfort that, of all the savage possibilities that could have been intended for her at the hand of her new owner, she had been gifted with a fairly harmless duty, yet Elsa still found herself wilting at the prospects her future held. The pride and confidence she had felt the night before seemed to evaporate with the extra clarity that daytime brought, and it didn't take much for her to realize just how much of a scared, lonely, embarrassed little girl she really was. She wanted to scamper off into a dark corner somewhere and shiver until the nightmare was over.

But then, she mused, the previous night hadn't been all bad. Forcing her thoughts to take an about face, Elsa tried to fixate on the positive. It was strange that now, after so many years denying her sapphic urges, she would find some salvation, some relief, in such circumstances. And yes, there was shame she knew she couldn't simply overcome out of the blue. She had been...well, she'd been ravished, and in front of a whole hoard of other women, no less. It was not exactly how Elsa had imagined her first time to go.

But gods above it had been good. The empress definitely had experience, Elsa could tell that much. The redhead's attentions had been enlightening, to say the very least. Elsa thought back to the desperate pawing she had occasionally entertained against herself on the rare chance she'd been given to be alone in tiny hut of her home. She'd found, with pained whimpers and gritted teeth, that whatever part of her had been burning with such desperation was not to be easily revealed. That there was even a part of her body that went as deep as it did was its own sort of odd surprise, and Elsa wiggled a tentative finger into the odd newly discovered opening between her legs out of curiosity. Why had nobody ever told her of this, she wondered. Maybe it was obvious. It seemed obvious now. Elsa got the feeling she was probably an outlier for not knowing anything about this part of herself.

Her finger's presence felt strangely good, and coupled with the memories of the previous night, Elsa sensed the familiar wetness returning. Not wanting to add to the dry stickiness that was already present on her thighs, however, Elsa withdrew the digit and let the feeling subside. There would probably be time for that later anyways, she figured, assuming Anna's attentions hadn't been a one-time thing.

With that came further unwanted thoughts at how hers was now to be company to the young ruler, and Elsa was _definitely _not ready to contemplate that. She shut her eyes again, pressing against the warm body behind her, comforting in spite of her fears. It was not for another hour or so that the sun would be up, and Elsa quickly began finding the temperature in the sea of blankets and people to be intolerable. Wracking her brain for a solution, Elsa quickly recalled her other 'secret' that she had come to terms with from the night before.

Of course. Elsa had to bite her lip to stop the excited giggle from escaping. How could she have forgotten about the magic?

But now was not the time to get ahead of herself. Reigning in the thrill of promise, Elsa focused, bringing her power to the forefront of her mind where she felt it broiling with intensity, just below the surface of manifestation. How could she have thought it had vanished? It was there, and stronger now than ever. With some small effort, she let it wash over her, cooling her flesh and bones. Hers, she had found, was the only body she could directly affect with the cold. Other people were mysteriously invulnerable to manipulation, despite being so full of water.

Settling on a good few degrees lower than her surroundings, Elsa was surprised when the arm around her again drew her in tighter, and a smooth thigh hooked around her legs.

"Mmmh..." Anna mumbled happily, "are you always the perfect temperature?"

Right. Elsa had forgotten the empress was awake, and she silently admonished herself for the close call. She wasn't sure she wanted her magic to be found out, at least not like this. Still, the praise was not unwelcome. Pleasing the redhead felt good, and it was a trend Elsa decided to continue as she settled back into a half-sleep for the next hour.

The second time she awoke that morning was to the feeling of finally being released as Anna stretched into a yawn, complete with strained squeaking.

"Morning girls!" Anna called out, shoving a few of the pillows and blankets she was buried in out of the way. She was greeted by a few tired grunts of acknowledgment. "Come on now," she chided, "you guys can't stay asleep all day."

"We can try," someone groaned, to a few chuckles and mumbles of agreement.

Anna snorted, sitting up and looking back down to Elsa.

"Oh hey," she quipped, smile spreading on her face, "it's you. I'd almost forgotten about you...Elsa, right?"

Elsa kept silent, still a little unsure of addressing the empress, but nodded her affirmation.

Anna's smile reached her eyes. "Elsa. I'll remember that," she said, flopping back down beside Elsa. "Welcome again to the, uuh...what is it you're always calling it, Rose?"

"Aryan Wonderland," Rose recited from where she was still buried in pillows, head nestled firmly in the cleavage of a softly snoring woman.

Anna chuckled, eyes going back to Elsa's.

"I really like blonds," she explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, I uh...I noticed," Elsa said, finally finding her voice and a smile of her own.

"But you are just..." Anna looked for the right words as her gaze skimmed over Elsa's body, still draped in the sheer slip that bunched around her waist, "damn. Like you are super attractive."

"Jeez," came Rose's voice, "since when were you one to crush this hard?"

"I know! I'm terrible right now," Anna admitted, "but look at her!"

"Don't mind if I do..."

Elsa blushed, fidgeting with the hem of the slip. "Thank you," she whispered, "although I wouldn't mind something a little more...solid. To wear." She hoped she wasn't overstepping herself with the request.

Fortunately, Anna was accommodating. "Sure, we've got spares in the bathing room. I've been hankerin' for a bath since I got back anyways."

"Mmh!" The noise came from another nearby woman. "I need one too," she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Mmkay," Anna replied, standing up. Elsa was reminded with a rush of heat to her face that the girl was still very naked from the day before. "C'mon, let's go..."

The woman on the ground let out a strained groan, stretching her arms towards Anna.

"Seriously? Alice you're pathetic," Anna sighed.

"Mhmm..." Came the response.

Anna began walking towards the bathroom, stooping down on the way to pick up the blond named Alice and cradling her in her arms.

"Yaaay," Alice purred, curling up against Anna.

Elsa watched them go, a little dumbstruck before remembering she was supposed to follow the empress to get clothes. Quickly scampering to her feet, she smoothed her slip back down over her hips, mindless of how little the action did for her modesty, and followed, picking her way around the stirring bodies at her feet.

In the bathing chamber, Anna was already gently lowering a freshly naked Alice into the tub, which had apparently been filled while they slept. It seemed that not all the women kept the same sleep schedule. Elsa entered the room, feet sensitive to the change to warm tile, and she shuffled her weight nervously.

Anna turned from the tub once Alice was settled comfortably within the warm water. "Alright," she said, addressing Elsa, "clothes are usually folded up in boxes 'round the corner over there." Anna pointed to the end of the room, which Elsa realized actually turned to the right to continue on further. Something she had missed the night before.

With a quick nod, she made her way towards to corner. Barely a step past Anna, Elsa let out an indignant squeal at the sharp smack on her rear from the girl. She spun around to see Anna laughing and slipping into the tub beside a chuckling Alice. Cheeks aflame, Elsa scurried off to find some clothing.

Around the corner the room stretched on a lot longer than Anna had thought it would. There were more bathtubs lining the walls, each attached to a tap for cold water. Beside each basin, alongside the stools and counters and shelves, were large chests. Opening one, Elsa found numerous of the concubines' plain, silken gowns. It seemed nobody actually owned their own unique set of clothes here.

Elsa quickly took her slip off, an act that was sinfully easy, and lay it on a nearby shelf, unsure what to do with it. The silk gown flowed comfortably over her curves as she put it on, modest but enticing. Elsa found a nearby mirror to look herself over in. The gown suited her, she decided. A light shimmering pink to match her platinum. She took a moment to simply stare at herself, wrapping her arms around her midriff and inhaling the scent of moisture and soaps that accompanied the gentle, distant rush of water through pipes. It was oddly comfortable there, finally alone for the first time in over a week.

Elsa let out a disappointed breath as she plodded back down the long room. Around the corner, Anna was laying in the bath, slowly rubbing a bar of soap over the contented looking Alice in her lap. Anna gave Elsa a sleepy nod, which she quickly returned before scurrying out of the room with a red face.

* * *

><p>Elsa hadn't realized how hungry she'd been until she sat down with the others at the longest table she had ever seen and begun to tuck into breakfast. While she had initially assumed that their meals, like their baths, would be something they had to prepare themselves, Elsa was pleasantly surprised to find that Anna allowed her servants to foot the immense task of feeding the hoard of concubines.<p>

The meal had already been laid out for them when they arrived in the conjoined chamber, eager after being forced to wait until the servants were out of the room before they were permitted to enter. Rose had explained to a curious Elsa that only the empress was allowed to look upon her concubines and enter their main chambers, a fact she had found strangely comforting.

At any rate, it had been more than worth it to wait, as Elsa quickly found out. The tables supported the weight of what she was quite certain was more food than she had consumed in her entire life.

And the taste! Elsa had no idea that meat could be so flavorful, or that bread could be so soft, or really that food could be such an exciting experience at all. There was a wide variety of delicacies for them to choose from, and Elsa made sure to sample as much as she could.

Anna talked animatedly with the other girls throughout the meal, happily discussing the day's events and the more menial parts of whatever trip it was she had been on. It was interesting for Elsa to see, from her position tucked against the empress's left side, just how well she got along with her concubines.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a gentle poke to her shoulder.

"Hey you," came Anna's voice to her right, "you've been awfully quiet."

Elsa sent a nervous smile at Anna before looking back at her plate. "Sorry, I was just...caught up in all the food. There's so much..."

Anna nodded. "Lot of mouths to feed."

"Yeah...how many of us are there? Um...if you don't mind my asking."

"About..." Anna took quick count with her finger.

"No idea," she admitted immediately after. "I think we're getting pretty close to lucky number one hundred with you though."

"Wow," Elsa cooed, "that's so many."

"Anna likes her blonds," Rose said through a full mouth from where she was seated on Anna's right.

Elsa giggled. "I noticed.."

"Blond hair is the best hair there is," Anna stated proudly.

"The absolute best," repeated Rose.

"Do you ever wish you had blond hair?" Elsa wondered.

A confused look fell over Anna's face. "No," she said slowly, "why would I want blond hair?"

Elsa blinked back at her a few times. "Uuh...no reason."

Anna returned to smiling with an, "alright!"

Elsa decided to go back to not talking for the remainder of breakfast.

When the women were finally finished eating, a consensus reached by Rose hollering the question out to the room and listening to the volume of the response, they slowly meandered out. Once the room was clear, the last blond to exit turned and gave three loud knocks to the closed door to signal to the servants that the room was clear for them to enter.

Back in the the main chamber, the concubines fanned out again, back to whatever chores or lounging Elsa was sure they would be doing. It occurred to her that she had no idea what anyone here actually spent the bulk of their days doing.

Were they here for the sole purpose of eating and...satisfying the empress?

"Wellp," Anna said brightly, spinning around and drawing a gasping Elsa into a deep, passionate kiss. After a few seconds of having her mouth thoroughly explored, Elsa felt Anna's hand begin to get fresh with her backside.

Good gods she'd been right. There was nothing but food and carnality in this place.

Then Anna broke away with a hearty smack of their lips, turning back to the room at large. "See you girls tonight!" She called, striding for the door.

Elsa was aware that she was panting. "Oh my," she said quietly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're such a virgin. Come on, I'll show you around. You need to learn where the hot water comes from if you want to have baths that don't freeze your buns off."

Elsa grinned as she followed Rose. That she didn't actually need hot water in the slightest was a refreshing reminder.

* * *

><p>"What does the empress spend her days doing?" Elsa asked.<p>

Rose took a moment to wrap a strand of Elsa's wet hair around the braid-in-progress before answering. "All sorts of stuff, why?"

Elsa shrugged, "I'm curious. She spends so much time away..."

"Aww," Rose teased, "already missing her?"

Elsa reached back to give Rose's knee a playful swat.

"Anna's the empress," Rose explained, "her job is to run the empire, so she's usually doing paperwork and meetings and planning. She also oversees and leads most major military operations, as well as occasional patrols and skirmishes."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"It's why she's gone all day, and sometimes weeks or months at a time."

Elsa pondered that. "So like yesterday?"

Rose nodded, "exactly like yesterday. This is our first time seeing her in a little while."

"Where was she?"

"Overseeing the surrender of a nearby Swedish city. She's been making a push to the eastern border recently, but of course when they got there..."

"It'd been abandoned," Elsa finished, "I remember from last night."

"Exactly, which put our young empress in her foul mood. 'Till she saw you, at any rate," Rose said with a smirk.

Elsa blushed at that, but the mention of surrender brought back a question she was itching to ask, but still too worried to.

"Was the empress hoping to find any other young blonds in the city?" She tried, dancing around her point.

"Most likely. Besides goods and gold, Anna is always on the hunt for more pretty faces. She'd been getting scouting reports back about you for quite a while before the army proper reached your village," Rose told her.

Elsa's eyes widened at that. "Scouting? People were watching me?"

Her response drew a chuckle from Rose. "Don't worry, it happened to most of us. Once she'd heard of your looks it was all she could talk about for weeks, I swear."

Elsa thought on it, uncertain as to how to respond to what she had learned. Rose finished her braid in the meantime, before shuffling around Elsa on the pillowed floor to clasp her hand in her own and look Elsa in the eyes.

"I know you're worried for your village," Rose said softly. Elsa could only nod her head as the other blond continued. "I'd be lying if I said they won't struggle from the loss of goods and coin and daughters, but if the other girls here in your situation are anything to go by, none of your people will be harmed. They'll carry on, just as people have always done."

Elsa took a slow breath at the news, unsure if she should be relieved or not. "Thank you," she answered finally. After some thought she asked, "what about you?"

"Hm?"

Elsa bit her lip, unsure if she was prying, but she carried on anyways. "Your home, your family...is it safe like mine?"

Rose leaned back, releasing Elsa's hands, but smiling kindly. "I was taken in before I was old enough to remember my family. I was given to Anna to keep company as a child. My family has always been here, with her, safe as can be."

"You grew up with Anna?"

"We were fast friends," Rose said fondly. "Of course, the platonic part only lasted so long. Anna's father got quite the surprise when he caught her kissing me behind the stables. She'd never thought to mention to him where her interests lay, and this was after he'd put quite a bit of work into finding all the most handsome boys he could for her sixteenth birthday. The poor man was inconsolable for months."

Elsa giggled, imagining some great and mighty emperor so easily cowed by his daughter. "So one day you two just went from friends to lovers? Wasn't that strange at all?"

"It was a little, for me," Rose admitted, "but of course, I never had much of a say in anything beyond my sway as Anna's friend, and she'd never really gotten the hang of being denied much in life. So, one day she decided I was to be more than her friend, and that was that." Rose shrugged. "Still, it wasn't anything to complain about. I shared her interest in other women, and possessiveness aside she's really quite the catch."

Rose eased back against the ground, perpetually soft and ready to be relaxed on at a moment's notice that it was. Elsa moved to her side and joined her, staring up at the ornately domed ceiling.

"Um, I notice you two seem quite close. Are, if you don't mind me asking that is, but are you two...?"

"No," Rose laughed softly, "no I can't imagine Anna has ever fallen in love with anyone. She and I are simply closer for being here together the longest of anyone."

"That's why it's you showing me the ropes then?"

"It is, and what a quick little learner you are!" Rose teased, giving her new charge a friendly pinch on her cheek that earned her an elbow in the ribs in return.

The two women let a comfortable silence wash over them for a while. After learning about filling the tubs, and a crash course on soaps and scents, Elsa had been instructed to bathe again, something she was sure was unhealthy when done every single day, but she complied nonetheless. It was at least pleasant to see her skin, once so rough and calloused, beginning to soften under the care of her new wealth of cosmetics. More than once Elsa had taken excited peeks in the mirrors at her glowing complexion. After that, however, it seemed, there was little to do. Where it had been explained to her that the empress would be hard at work all day, with her nights to herself, Elsa was quickly coming to terms with the fact that the concubines had essentially their entire days to themselves. Initially Elsa had basked in the knowledge that she had next to no responsibilities, but now the monotony of an utterly empty day was threatening to leave her utterly bored.

And entirely free of distractions from the slowly approaching nightfall.

Turning her head to Rose, Elsa asked, "are we allowed out of these chambers at all?"

Rose opened an eye and trained it on Elsa. "I suppose so," she mused, "but there's not much to do in the rest of the palace. Generally we try to avoid straying too far outside. Not to mention there are some quarters you are strictly forbidden from, and you don't exactly know where those are."

"You could give me a tour," Elsa tried hopefully. "Unless you've got anything else to do..."

The single eye closed again. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to do any walking around today."

Elsa huffed. "It astounds me how slender you all are for all the lounging about and eating you seem to do."

"Oh Anna gives us _plenty_ of exercise at night, don't you worry."

Elsa's heart lurched and for a moment she was flung back into her panic before she saw the wicked grin plastered on Rose's face.

"_You_!" She hissed. "You are absolutely horrible."

"Aw c'mon, don't pretend you weren't at least a little hopeful."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but caught herself at the last second. The previous night came back to her, all the potential and promise. And now, here she was, about to deny an opportunity to its face?

"Maybe...maybe I was a little hopeful," she said, shifting on her side to face Rose. "Is that bad?"

"No!" Rose squealed, worming to the side herself to look at Elsa, "it is _definitely_ not bad! And you certainly wouldn't be the first to feel some fondness for Anna."

"She's pleasant...and really pretty," Elsa said, and she supposed it wasn't a lie.

"So are you," Rose told her, and there was honesty there too. "She seems happy around you, which we all appreciate, believe me."

Elsa took a hesitant breath, "I...I only wish I knew more about making her...you know...happy."

Rose regarded her for a moment. "I could show you," she said finally, "if you were interested."

"Oh, um, like right now?" Elsa blushed, but her nervousness was met with a snort.

"No, heavens no not like that. You should know that sort of thing is forbidden while the empress isn't present."

"I hadn't known that..." The idea seemed strange to her.

"You belong to her, Elsa. Your body, how it looks and feels and moves...it's all hers, and she's _very_ picky about when, and with who, she will share you."

Elsa swallowed. "Sh-share me?"

"Only with other concubines."

"Oh..." Elsa still felt uneasy at the thought. "Does that mean...will she ever make you and I...?"

"What? Have sex? Most likely. She lets me try out most of her new girls eventually, and I'd say most of the women here have wound up pleasuring one another in some fashion at Anna's behest." It was so matter of fact, Elsa's eyes darted to the ground in between them, unsure how to respond.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Rose asked.

"A little, to be honest," Elsa squeaked through a constricted throat, but looked up into the other woman's eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright to feel uncomfortable," Rose said, "and while I'm sure it's little consolation, you should take some comfort in knowing Anna would never ask anything...especially deviant of you, or anyone."

"Okay," Elsa breathed. Then she collected herself and repeated, "okay. Alright. Thank you Rose."

Rose squeezed her shoulder and returned her hand to her side, letting a mischievous twinkle show in her eye. "Now, about your earlier request..."

Elsa nodded, sitting up and turning to face her mentor. "Yes, I would...like to learn about the nature of...of pleasing the empress."

Rose grinned, easing her arms behind her head. "Stick with me, babe. We'll make a minx of you yet."

* * *

><p>Anna rolled her eyes. "Just drink it, you wuss."<p>

Elsa's gaze flickered between the empress, naked as usual, and the glass of wine in her hands. "I have to be honest with you," she said meekly, "I've never drank before...and this really does taste horrible."

"Nobody drinks it for the taste, believe me," Rose chimed in, happily lounging back against a freshly formed nest of pillows, part of the ever changing landscape of comfort that Elsa was still getting used to.

"I think there may be at least a few people who drink it for the taste," Anna countered, but she went largely ignored on that.

Elsa sighed, looking down at the red liquid. For all Rose had promised, she was still a far cry away from 'minxhood', having merely sat through a blush-inducing day's worth of advice on just how adventurous one could be with their tongue. Elsa was sorely wishing that the promised confidence would have been inspired in her by now.

But the expectant look Anna gave her was enough. Drawing in a lungful of air, Elsa threw caution to the wind and tilted the glass back, gulping the foul liquid down. It was tough, but the chorus of cheers that rang out around her fueled her drive and soon the glass was empty, Elsa lowering it with a desperate gasp for oxygen and a cautious hand held below her mouth in case she succumbed to the pressing urge vomit.

"Another!" Anna called loudly, beckoning a pretty girl, probably younger than Elsa, to come forward with what had to be the hundredth bottle of wine they had uncorked that evening. The empress, Rose had explained, was back in her usual mood.

Which apparently meant celebration of the most raucous sort.

Elsa held her glass still as it was filled again. Across from her, a few paces away, Anna was staring from under hooded lids, a sloppy grin adorning her face. Rose, Elsa noted, was already several glasses in and leaning her face contentedly against Anna's shoulder as they reclined.

And all at once Elsa felt stupid, just standing there trying not to shake like a leaf while the empress so plainly doted on her. Why should she feel ashamed, she wondered. Why should she feel anxious?

It vaguely occurred to Elsa, as she began to down the second glass of whine, that the first glass may have already begun getting to her.

Carefully, feet a little unsteady on the soft ground, Elsa began making her way over to Anna. Anna, she decided, was cute. And she liked Anna.

The redhead gave her a quick smirk as she approached, before shuffling aside slightly and motioning to a spot beside her. Careful not to spill what remained of her drink, Elsa lay down beside the empress, making herself cozy as an arm slid around her shoulders. All that separated their skin was the layer of this silk Elsa wore, and she shivered at its touch.

"Hey you," Anna spoke softly. Affectionately, even. "How was your day?"

Elsa took another sip of wine, considering her response. "It was interesting," she decided on. It seemed diplomatic enough.

"Seriously?" Anna quirked a brow.

"No," Elsa admitted, "no not really. It's rather dull here, to be honest."

"Ah you'll get used to it. I hear the girls have some board games stashed away somewhere that they like to pull out on occasion. I can't pronounce the names of any of 'em but you might enjoy them."

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but it occurred to her that what she was about to say would simply be another lie. Instead she said, "I'd be really surprised if I did."

Anna got a laugh out of that. It was infectious, and Elsa drained the rest of her wine to hide her grin.

"Well," Anna said, leaning over to pluck the empty glass from Elsa's hands and pass it off to a nearby concubine, "I can think of something entertaining to do right now at least."

Elsa's heart leapt as the kiss was pressed softly into her, and whether it was fear or excitement she couldn't say, but this time she kissed back. The sour tang of wine on Anna's tongue reminded her of the cloudy haze of thought enveloping her mind. Knowing she probably wouldn't be this confident again anytime soon, and sorely wanting to take advantage of it, Elsa ran her hand up Anna's waist, relishing the smoothness of the flesh beneath her.

It was odd, she somehow noted through the heat and the sensations, just how easy it was for her to fall into the routine of making love with this girl she'd known for less than a full day. She chalked that down to the wine, too.

Slowly, without breaking the kiss, Elsa shifted herself so that she was more above Anna, gently pushing at the redhead who complied and rolled the rest of the way onto her back. It was pleasant, really, now that she thought about it, how there were all these desires she'd never attended to that it seemed she would have taken care of here during the nights. Such a nice thought, and as she cupped a hand over one of Anna's breaths Elsa knew she was aching with the need to take advantage.

But first, she was going to try out a few of the things Rose had shown her. Breaking the kiss, albeit reluctantly, Elsa began trailing kisses down a panting Anna's neck, trying not to meet Rose's smug look from where she hovered. She didn't pause too long when her head was level with Anna's chest, but Elsa couldn't resist drawing one of those succulent nipples into her mouth for a moment.

Anna rewarded her with a small jerk of her hips. "Rose," she moaned, her voice deep from lust, "Rose do I have you to thank for this?"

The blond's lips found Anna's from above her head, kissing upside down from one another. "Couldn't be helped," Rose purred against Anna's mouth, "she was so intent to learn."

"Mmh," Anna hummed happily as Rose reached down and took over the job of massaging Anna's chest now that Elsa had dipped lower. "Thought as much. My hunches are never wrong."

By the time Elsa was staring awestruck between Anna's legs, the wine had completely hit her, and found herself in something of a moment. She hadn't really gotten a good look the night before, but now that she was...well...face to face, it was sort of absorbing her ability to think. It was odd to realize that the same attractive, delicate looking folds would be found between her own legs.

"If you don't start putting that pretty face to work soon I'm gonna ride it like a bull," Anna growled impatiently.

Elsa shook herself out of her stupor. There was indeed work to be done. And an empress to satisfy. Elsa leaned in, shivering at the heady scent and radiating heat, and dragged a long stroke of her tongue over Anna's glistening vulva.

Tangy. But good.

Elsa set to work, faintly remembering everything Rose had tried to teach her in the hours of the day. Really it was just sort of getting muddled up in the heat in her brain. All she wanted to do right now was _explore_. There were so many mysteries and folds and bumps that she hungrily navigated with her tongue.

As Anna began to push more needfully into Elsa, she began to try and focus more on what made the empress twitch and gasp. The latter was tough to gauge, since all of Anna's gasping was muffled by Rose's mouth, but Elsa managed. Somewhere along the line she had put her lips around the sensitive nub at the apex of Anna's slit and sucked the flesh into her mouth, beginning to lave her tongue against it intently. That had set Anna off into a frenzy, and Elsa heard her disconnect from Rose's lips fairly quickly to suck in the air she needed to continue her desperate mewling.

With an internal grin, she slid two fingers into Anna's entrance. It was like hot, wet silk squeezing down on her, as though Anna intended to hold her there forever. It felt oddly good to begin moving her fingers in and out, to overpower and defy that muscular grip around her, slipping out when it tried to hold on, and pushing back in when it seemed to resist. There was even a brief second where Elsa felt some sense of control before Anna's hand went around the back of her head and ground her against that needy pelvis.

Elsa picked up the tempo, sensing the end was likely near. Anna's body was tensing up and shivering against her, and that hot passage around her fingers began clenching ever tighter. With an extra hard suck at her tender button, Elsa sent Anna lurching violently into her orgasm with a strained squeak. Elsa let the rhythm of her fingers slow as the desperate clenching of Anna's sex pulled at them. The redhead's hips continued jerking against her, and Elsa contended herself with simply burying her face into Anna and letting the empress thrust against her as she pleased, the gentle moans she made blending strangely well with the backdrop of idle chatter in the room.

Elsa eased the pressure of her tongue as she felt Anna coming down, after what had at least felt to her like a fairly prolonged high. Not that she'd had much experience, but Elsa was still excited to hear how she'd done. She finally extracted herself from the tantalizing flesh beneath her, feeling her own need coiling red hot in her belly. Rearing back on her knees, Elsa looked the panting redhead in the face and very, _very_ slowly licked her hand clean.

Her breathing beginning to return to normal, though still through her mouth, Anna regarded her latest slave with half closed eyes.

"Jesus Rose," she breathed finally, "what were you teaching her."

Rose rolled her eyes, shuffling over to spread herself over Anna and snuggle in close. "Same old, y'know."

"I think you know more about me than I do by this point."

"And that's news, is it?"

One corner of Anna's mouth twitched upwards. "Elsa, I am exhausted after that," the girl admitted. She tilted her head up and spoke to the room, "girls, take care of our Elsa, would you?"

The blond hardly had time to gasp before hands slid up around her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this went down more solidly than I'd thought. I like Elsa as a character, already fairly ambitious, which is sort of what I want to explore with her. Next chapter we'll start getting a sense of the world around them as Elsa wanders out of her new living quarters to explore the palace. Also gonna get a bit more of Anna too, who up till now has been this sort of intermittent bogeyman of lesbian passion without any sense as to who she is when she sits the throne and all that shit.<strong>

**Also yes, next chapter will pick up directly where this one left off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing two smut scenes back to back for two different stories really drives home how little original prose there is for it. Oh well, fuck it, it's all about the kink anyway. Also, around this point it's gonna become pretty obvious that I don't know aaannything about geography, history or the art of war. This is story is only loosely based around real life, but locations and events and all that are gonna be twisted until they fit.**

* * *

><p>She could get used to this.<p>

Elsa sighed happily into the lips of the woman whose lap she had been laid down in, the bitter taste of wine in her mouth contrasted with Anna's essence, making the stranger hum. Her hands were slowly working Elsa's shoulders, though more distracting were the ones gently kneading her breasts and rubbing her belly and tracing tantalizing trails back and forth along her thighs.

Unnerving as it had initially been getting undressed and carefully placed on her back by the hoard of beautiful blondes, Elsa couldn't really keep her mousey routine up for terribly long before the enveloping presence of soft, attentive lovers had her panting with want. There was no part of her left unattended. Even one of her hands was getting its fingers lazily sucked on, and the feeling was making her squirm.

She could definitely get used to this.

As long as someone got around to dealing with the burning between her legs. Every inch of her was under assault by the press of warm hands and bodies, except for where she craved it most. The miasma of heat and drunkenness in her mind was reaching fever pitch, and if nothing was done soon she was going to go insane.

It was with the particularly rough pinch of a nipple that Elsa decided she'd had enough. "Please," she moaned, breaking the kiss. The uncontrolled jerking of her hips left no question as to what she wanted.

"Getting needy?" The lips murmured back against hers. Elsa could only nod, eyes droopy and jaw slack. "What do you think, girls?" The lips asked, "has little Elsa earned some mercy?"

"Mmh, I could do mercy..." One of the fingernails that had been driving her wild disappeared from her thigh, replaced by a kiss against her knee. Elsa grit her teeth as the kisses began slowly moving down her thigh. Of all the painfully slow ways to go about it...

By the time those lips pressed gently to the dip in her leg just beside her mound, Elsa was shaking with the barely contained need to be touched. She gasped when her wish was finally granted and a tongue laved up her sex. Not for the first time, Elsa was grateful for the hands on every inch of her, keeping her more or less in place. The tongue maintained its flat strokes for a while, the woman in between Elsa's legs taking her time enjoying her treat. Two hands snaked around Elsa's thighs and pulled her pelvis in more firmly, and soft lips crushed against her, devouring her core with mounting fervor.

Elsa was in heaven. She had thought Anna's fingers had felt good, but the soft, wet muscle working against her was making short work of her pleasure, and those hands felt so good running along her body. She'd never known just how nice it felt to have her breasts kneaded like this until recently. More parts of her body she was rediscovering.

It wasn't long before Elsa's pants began being interrupted by small squeaks and squeals, and she had developed a steady, undulating rhythm with the tongue circling her clit.

"Aww, is our little Elsa getting close?" Someone crooned from above her. Elsa was far too gone to be indignant, as a desperate whine was coaxed out of her. She merely nodded and the talented little mouth wrapped over her picked up the pace, ripping cries and gasps from her as she began to tremble.

Someone else giggled. "Yup, I think she is."

Just when she thought she could take no more, two incisors ever so gently bobbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she spilled over into bliss like a rolling wave. A cocoon of hands held her steady as she unraveled and released into the stranger's eager mouth.

She came down quickly nonetheless, eyes closed and content as could be while her mess was eagerly lapped up. The concubines let her lay there a while, hands still softly stroking her skin. Elsa had to fight not to fall asleep like that, warm and cuddly that it was. Eventually two sets of arms hoisted her up, and she opened a lazy eye to see where she was being carried off to.

Satisfied that it was only over to Anna, she closed the eye again and let herself be plopped down next to the empress and draped in a blanket. Anna was on her back, so she put an arm over her stomach and snuggled into the redhead's shoulder. Her arm made contact with Rose's, who she noticed was fast asleep on Anna's other shoulder.

"Enjoy yourself?" Anna asked her, absently running her nails along Elsa scalp. The blond hummed at the contact, nodding her confirmation to Anna's question.

"That's my girl."

"I like being drunk," she mumbled through the sleep in her voice.

"Me too," Anna admitted. "It reminds me of warm fires and late nights with my dad. Used to retire to brandy before bed in his study. Just talked about the world...it was so peaceful."

"Mmh," Elsa didn't really know how to respond to that. Her father had...not been the sort to drink. So instead she just murmured, "this is peaceful."

"Yeah," Anna sighed, eyes drooping shut. "This is peaceful."

* * *

><p>It had been four more days and Elsa was getting seriously bored of chess. It wasn't that chess was a boring game, it was that chess was a boring game and she had been playing it for two days. Two days of eating, chatting and playing mindless games during the day, and drinking and sex at night.<p>

Eating wasn't bad, since the meals tended to be pretty diverse and Elsa had spent too long-her whole life really-under the dull ache of hunger to really grow tired of food, even if her appetite had begun to wane with the coming of her newly sedentary lifestyle.

Chatting had proven interesting the first few hours she spent doing it, but she realized she'd been beginning to flit between conversation partners for fresh discussion. Though she primarily still stuck by Rose's side in most things, Elsa got the sense collecting stories was going to be one of the few things that kept her sane, even if she would never be able to keep track of them like Rose did. It was at least pleasant to have found that everyone she'd approached was friendly and open. With nearly one hundred women cooped up all day in the same few rooms and nothing to do, Elsa's imagination had pretty much guaranteed to her that the place would be rife with hostility, splintered factions, snide remarks, the works.

Then Rose had explained to her the almighty stink the young empress raised at the barest hint that her girls were being anything less than a happy family. Elsa still had to imagine that it was a greater stink indeed than could be described, if her own uncharacteristically frustrated cattiness that she'd begun having to swallow was any indication. She craved variety, and the hundredth chess match she'd ever played in her life was not offering that.

"Elsa, you're lost in thought again."

Blue eyes snapped up to her chess partner. "Sorry Nathalie, the day's just been wearing on," Elsa mumbled, reviewing the board they'd precariously balanced on the soft ground. She had actually been winning when they'd started, the first hint that she'd begun catching on, but her focus had been deteriorating fast as the evening approached.

It was in the hours following lunch that Elsa most keenly wondered if the days would be anymore tolerable if Anna lifted her embargo on the concubine's sex lives while she wasn't around. One of the girls had caught her eye as a wonderful potential distraction. She'd caught Elsa's eye with the way she crawled short distances on her hands and knees, and it was getting harder and harder for Elsa to care about being caught staring.

This was what it was coming to, she mused. She would rather have sex all day than put up with this dreariness. This place wasn't taking its time corrupting her, and it would be a lie to say she didn't like it.

"Aaand again Elsa. We don't have to play if you don't want to. I'm always content to just lie down and think to myself," the other girl said through a smile. This would have been much easier if Elsa hadn't been increasingly noticing that she was one of the only restless ones there, and she didn't believe Rose for a second when she'd told Elsa that it would pass over time. How had Anna cherry picked so many women of such dreadful complacency?

"Nathalie," Elsa wondered suddenly, "have you ever been outside this room? I mean since arriving here?"

The blond shrugged. "Sure. I think pretty much everyone's gone and taken a walk or two since getting here. It's not terrifically exciting."

Elsa's mouth twitched at that. "Well," she went on undeterred, "I guess it's my turn to give it a shot."

"Suit yourself," Nathalie responded with a smile, "watch out though, it's a busy time in the palace right now. Try not to get in anyone's way."

After taking a moment to consider that, Elsa nodded her thanks and got to her feet. While it had surprised her initially, Elsa had grown used to how much the concubines knew of the outside world. Anna was their link to it, and often had received inspiration and council from the brainstorming of her girls.

All of which was a long ways away for Elsa, who was quickly realizing that her grasp on the state of the country was next to redundant.

Picking her way across the expanse of the room, stepping around the occasional body and the larger, tangled mass of blonds gently snoring in the center of the room, Elsa soon neared the door out. She had expected the surge of uncertainty she'd feel at opening it, and seated herself nearby to wait it out. She was procrastinating, she knew, but she'd always been one to work through hesitation at her own pace.

"Thinking of going outside?" Rose asked, coming up behind her. Elsa started at the noise, looking over to the beautiful woman who settled back on her haunches beside her.

"It's more intimidating than I thought it'd be," she admitted bashfully, trying not to shiver at Rose's proximity. Anna, for the first time since Elsa's arrival, had chosen instead to lay with some of the women who tended to crowd the perimeter of the room the previous night. An enthusiastic Rose had taken Elsa on the spot, and while she could hardly pretend she hadn't enjoyed herself it was still odd to be so close again.

"Trust me, nobody's been lying to you when they say it's boring," Rose told her.

Elsa gave her a withering look. "Is it more boring than being in here?"

"I have never seen anyone as reluctant as you are to accept this life," Rose snickered.

"Really? No one?" That caught her genuinely by surprise.

"Well," Rose conceded, "I suppose of anyone who's been interested in staying at all, yeah."

"Who wouldn't be interested in staying?" Elsa asked, confused. This life seemed so pampered and safe.

Rose simply looked at her. "Seriously Elsa? Had it not occurred to you that not every woman in the world would be, ah, attracted to her excellency?"

"Oh..."

"Pretty slow for a bright girl," Rose teased, easing back onto her rear. Elsa stuck out her tongue in response.

"So what happens to them?" Elsa inquired, eager for the distraction of conversation.

"Depends," the other blond replied with a shrug. "Anna tries to look for women whose interests match her own, but when mistakes happen...well, some of them learn to get used to it. Others can't. The empress will try, give it a few days. Usually we'll all be getting testy from the crying before she decides it's a lost cause and sends them away, usually with some food and directions if they have family to return to. If not they'll make their lives as servants or...entertainment, for the soldiers."

Elsa's eyes widened, whipping her head around to stare at Rose in shock. "That sounds horrible!" She exclaimed. "Anna really does that?!"

"You sound surprised?"

"She's...She's been so kind since I've got here. It seems so unlike her."

Rose let out a bitter laugh at that. "I can't imagine the life you've lead if you think what she's done is kindness." She sighed, "ah, but I'll give you that she's seductive in her own right."

Elsa reddened at her lapse in memory. How could she have forgotten...

"I wouldn't worry yourself over it," Rose went on, "as long as you're good, Anna has no cruelty in her heart for you. Still, for all her sweetness and tender caresses, she is a ruler and a warrior. She has never gone without a want in her life. Every waking moment of hers is another moment spent bending the world to her will. It...helps to give that knowledge a place in your mind, even if it's at the back of it."

Elsa was silent for a while, eyes scanning the room as she digested what Rose had told her. Finally she asked, "is that why some of the women always stay so far from the center of the room? To keep away from her?"

Rose tilted her head in contemplation. "It's true most of the women who did not, or still do not, see other women in that way stay further away from the center where Anna usually spends her time. It's less out of dislike than it is disinterest, though, at least on their part. She still makes a point of taking each of her girls every so often, but the ones who've made their places nearer to her tend to be more interested, and I think Anna likes their enthusiasm in return."

"You said _most_ of the women who keep their distance were the less interested ones...what of the others?"

Rose's face darkened. "They are...uninterested for other reasons."

"What other reasons?" Elsa couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

But Rose was shaking her head. "Not now, little one. I think this has been enough discomfort for one evening."

"Don't baby me, Rose," Elsa warned, surprising even herself with the small defiance. "Besides, you _know_ I'm going to be wondering about it for days, you can't just worry me like that and leave me hanging."

The older woman forced a thin smile. "Go on Elsa," she nodded towards the door, "you have an adventure waiting for you."

Elsa didn't move, the two women staring intently back into each others eyes.

"Elsa, it's nothing they haven't made their peace with. I promise you that."

Elsa huffed her defeat. "At least tell me when I get back."

"When you get back," Rose nodded, mood lightening. "Now go, have your fun."

* * *

><p>Having neither any real clothes to speak of, boots having been discarded when she first entered the palace and rags likely sent off and burned, Elsa had resigned herself to walking about barefoot and garbed only in the silk gown all concubines wore. It wasn't as though it was immodest, covering her from collar to ankle and largely figure-less. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of nakedness at the air flowing so easily underneath it.<p>

The smooth, clean marble of the floor felt pleasantly cool under her feet as she stood on the other side of the door. The hall stretched out on either side of her, the position of the door in it feeling somewhat underwhelming. Had she known what the room was for on her arrival, she would have been disappointed with the sheer lack of pomp and circumstance surrounding Anna's chambers.

For a moment Elsa considered trying to retrace her original path in, the one she had been so rudely dragged down. When she had pressed Rose for information on why the soldier had been permitted to be so rough with her, she'd been told that until she had passed through Anna's door and become a concubine, she had simply been another prisoner to be mistreated.

Instead Elsa turned to her left, away from those memories, and took off in the opposite direction. She examined her surroundings as she walked, noting the dull tones of the ornately carved stone and the well polished reflection in the floor. The style spoke of wealth without pretension, which she had somewhat expected would be the case. The palace, from what she had seen as she approached, was truly massive, greater in size than her entire village had been, the surrounding grounds surpassing that further, and yet its grandeur was subdued by the lack of colorful flourish in its design.

The gentle slap of Elsa's bare feet against the floor were the only sound that accompanied her as she navigated her way down the hall. Rounding a corner she realized she'd need to keep careful track of where she was going if she was to find her way back in such a large place. She certainly wasn't up to asking anybody for directions, especially given she wasn't even sure if she was allowed to speak to anyone or not. For all she knew Anna could be as possessive of Elsa's voice as she was with her appearance.

Her mouth twitched at the thought of Anna's possessiveness. At the thought of Anna's anything. There had been a fog over her time here that was just beginning to lift, and Elsa cursed herself for being so easily seduced and manipulated by her captor.

She had spent _weeks_ huddled up her house in fear as the mass of the empress's army had surrounded her village on all sides, _days_ being dragged behind a horse through muck and rain and hunger, uncertain if she was to be killed or worse. When the messenger arrived and demanded she be turned over to the army they'd had to physically restrain her father from going after the man. Her mother had cried so hard that night Elsa remembered being kept up by the near-screaming coming from the woman. When she was finally packed up and sent along, she had walked beside a horse that dragged with it a caravan of coin and metal and food. Everything her town had to offer, everything they had to show for decades of backbreaking work. She had wanted to grab it all up in her arms and run back with it, slap the greedy grins off the soldier's faces as the gorged themselves on _her_ people's food mere feet away from her.

Elsa forced herself to unclench her fists and slow her pace back down to leisurely stride. She'd forgotten how easily walking could set her mind on fire after being unable to pace freely with so many warm bodies laying in her way in the concubines' chambers. It was not the time and place to get lost in a rage. Her family would live, and while it boiled her blood that it would be a long time before they would spend a night without the pain of hunger while she went to her bed satisfied and carefree, dedicated villages always wound up the better for being assimilated into Arendelle's wealthy territories. Besides, if she hoped to help them, her anger now could only hurt her chances. She had to be calm and level headed to deal with Anna if she wanted to have any chance of escaping.

The thought hit her dead on and she stopped in her tracks for a moment before carrying on with a smile.

She was going to escape. It had never really crossed her mind that, if she was to go anywhere from here, it could be there. But she knew then it was what she wanted

She was going to find a way out of this place and back to her family. Not now, of course, given her luck Anna would probably be the sort to hunt her concubines to the ends of the Earth, but eventually.

Staring at her hands, she knew just the way to do it.

And so what if she enjoyed herself in the meantime, she thought with a smirk. Being a concubine really hadn't turned out so bad.

Turning yet another corner, for the countless time since setting off, she was brought out of her thoughts by voices. She hadn't even heard them, so lost in her mind that they'd drawn dangerously close. Elsa had really hoped to avoid running into anyone, and skidded to a stop before she could step into view. A man bearing the wrinkles of the middle age stepped into her hallway head aimed backwards at his conversation partner. He quickly caught sight of Elsa out the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? What in-oh!" turning all the way to look at her the man stopped walking with a start and immediately bowed his head down, medium length chestnut hair flopping with it, eyes cast at the floor. "Apologies," he quickly said through a slight chuckle, "apologies, you caught me quite by surprise, young one."

The bearer of the second voice rounded the corner and bumped into the shoulder of the first. "Erland why have y-" he began, but was silenced by an elbow to the stomach and a nod toward Elsa.

"Shit," the second man hissed, similarly averting his gaze.

"Oh, um," Elsa fidgeted, taken aback. It hadn't occurred to her that Anna's monopoly of her would be taken to such an extent. "Sorry. For interrupting, that is," she said lamely, pressing herself against the wall to make it easier for them to pass without looking at her. The whole system seemed terribly juvenile to her.

"Not at all," the man named Erland said, "Kaliq and I were merely exchanging pleasantries. How are you this fine evening?"

Elsa hung in silence for a moment at the disjointing realization that they were actually talking with her. Was stopping and chatting with concubines regular fare here?

"Uuh, not much." Dammit Elsa. Nearly a week spent surrounded by gorgeous women and her mouth chose now of all times to fail her.

It was Kaliq's turn to elbow Erland as the lighter skinned man tried to restrain his chuckling. "Be nice Erland, she's new here."

That, at least, finally re-engaged Elsa's mind. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, unable to contain her own small grin at her slip up.

"Yes, to put it gently," Elsa scowled at Kaliq's words, "but it's more that Anna, bless her soul, has been altogether incapable of shutting up about you since before you even got here."

"A-Anna talks about me?" Elsa was thankful they couldn't see her blush.

"She tends to fixate on her latest acquisitions, I wouldn't concern yourself too much. I'm sure she'll be over it before the month is up." Elsa gulped. _Month?_

"We, on the other hand," Erland cut in, "worry constantly about her excellency's inability to focus on the delicate art of war."

"It's not delicate the way Anna wages it," Kaliq grumbled, and by the way his face wrinkled Elsa sensed he had put on a frown.

Nevertheless, she knew an opportunity when she saw one. "If you don't mind me asking, who is Anna at war with?"

The two shot sidelong glances at one another, which really was about the only kind of glance they could share. "You...don't know?" Erland sounded genuinely surprised.

"Doesn't Anna talk about this sort of thing with you girls?" Kaliq wondered.

Elsa's own eyes scanned the floor. "Not with me," she said softly, "she...doesn't really talk to me much," and it was true, every conversation Elsa had struck up with the redhead had only been able to last a few minutes at most before Anna would be nuzzling against Elsa and lifting her gown. Too many times she'd be interrupted by the need to deal with Anna's bottomless libido, only for the empress to promptly fall asleep after, for Elsa to expect much in the way of discussion from her.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll prove yourself to her excellency soon enough."

Elsa looked up at Kaliq's words, but her reply was interrupted by the, "_Elsa?_" that echoed down the halls behind her. Her heart lurched and every hair on the back of her neck sprang out at the footsteps approaching. She almost couldn't bring herself to turn around and look.

"Bit late to be wandering about, don't you think?" Anna asked as she approached. "And those wouldn't happen to be my council members you're holding up, would it?"

"I-I.." the words were just not coming. Anna was confidently striding towards her with a lit up face and a frightfully large battleaxe clutched in her right hand. It was the first time Elsa had ever seen her out of a dress, and in a shirt and pants no less.

Fortunately, the empress didn't seem to be expecting a response, wrapping her free arm around Elsa's waist and drawing her in close for a moment. When she released her, Elsa saw Anna had taken the few steps necessary to position herself directly between her and Erland and Kaliq.

"Gentlemen," she said it warmly enough, but Elsa could tell there would be a hint of warning in her eyes, "how goes it?"

"Your excellency," Erland mumbled into the floor.

"Evening Anna," Kaliq greeted, "Erland and I were discussing this issue with the Northern Corridor before we ran into your charming concubine here. She's been most entertaining." Elsa was fairly certain she had been nothing of the sort.

"Huh, have you now Elsa?" Anna turned her head to the side slightly.

"Um, I suppose so?" That earned her a testy hum from Anna before she turned back to the two men.

"Anyway, Corridor, what's the headway on that?"

"Little since last we spoke," Erland admitted, "we've had reports that Sigmund may be looking to dig in for the winter, send a brigade through Dovrefjell and take the long way around to bypass the bottleneck. Nothing is substantial, however."

"Not to mention," Kaliq said, "they'd be easy prey up in the mountains with those kinds of numbers. We don't seem at risk of losing our foothold."

Unsure of what to do with herself, beyond stare uneasily at the sharpness of that ax, Elsa tried to make herself look smaller behind Anna. It wasn't especially difficult, in spite of the girl's shorter stature. Still, she listened in, hardly about to pass up a chance to learn even if she was completely lost.

"Hardly an ideal situation regardless," Anna was saying, "we should have been more aggressive with the north. I don't want them cutting my country in half."

"Perhaps you would have been better served not spreading out over Sweden's coast," Kaliq observed.

"At any rate," Erland cut in before Anna could snap out a retort, "we'll deal with it. There's been less activity along some of the more mountainous access points, borrowing nearby excess soldiers should bolster Christiansfjell well enough to put this behind us."

"I'm leading the counteroffensive," Anna said, "I could use the exercise." Elsa's eyes darted back to the ax for a moment. She didn't doubt Anna's lethality with it for a second.

"I suppose there's no talking you down from that," Kaliq sighed, "though I'd get Blodsmidd sharpened at your earliest convenience, you'll have matters closer to home to keep you distracted while we wait."

"Matters we should discuss in the comfort of chairs, if your excellency might be so kind," Erland said, rubbing his sore neck. "Not that your girls aren't always a pleasure to have around, of course."

Anna nodded, "alright, fair enough. You two are dismissed, and we will talk at greater length tomorrow. Run along now, I have, ah, important matters to discuss with my concubine."

"Your excellency," they chorused in unison, turning and making haste in the direction Elsa had come from. Anna watched them go with stern eyes, but they never once looked back and when they were finally gone from sight she relaxed visibly.

"So," she chirped over her shoulder, "what's got you out for a stroll?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Just bored is all." Elsa fiddled with her braid, unable to shake the feeling that she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Bored again?" Anna chuckled, finally turning around to face her blond. "I thought you were bored yesterday?"

Elsa leaned back against the wall with a huff. "Anna, there really is nothing to do in that room. I thought there might have been some extra doors leading off to other parts of the palace but it's honestly just pillows and bathtubs and chess. I'm getting a little stir crazy."

Anna quirked an eyebrow at her. "I gotta tell you Elsa, you're the first person to ever really complain about the place." The concubine tried not to narrow her eyes at the lie.

"Well, seeing as I didn't have much choice in my accommodations, you'd think I'd be entitled to some griping now and again." It came out far colder, far more of a challenge, than she had wanted it to. Elsa winced slightly as Anna frowned and took a step towards her.

"Where did _that_ come from?" the redhead asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, it's just been frustrating the past few days, and..." Elsa scrambled to make amends, throwing the empress her widest eyed look.

Predictably, Anna's expression softened at her concubine's practiced innocent face. "What am I going to do with you Elsa?" she wondered aloud. "I've never come across a commoner as feisty as you." There was a clank as Anna laid her ax against the wall, next to Elsa. Even at an angle it came all the way up to her shoulders.

"Is...anything wrong with feistiness?" Elsa asked, already getting the sense that she knew where this was going.

"No," Anna said, leaning towards Elsa and absently running her hands up Elsa's waist. Fortunately, Rose had shown her a number of sweat-inducing activities she could do to keep herself fit using only her body weight. They had been helpful things to learn, given the rich diet and the fact that human bodies aside, the heaviest thing in the concubines' room was an especially large, wildly coveted pillow. Theirs was a simple life. Needless to say, Elsa's figure still had the young empress drooling over her.

"But I like to think that maybe I could break you in a little, or at least have fun trying."

There it was. Elsa nearly rolled her eyes as Anna filled her hands with her breasts. Of course this would happen. Of course everything they had been talking about would have simply been a prelude to Anna's downright childish lack of restraint.

"I don't actually think I'm that di-_ah_-disobedient," God it was distracting when she nibbled Elsa's neck like that, though.

"Well a little more obedience never hurt anyone," Elsa felt Anna's voice vibrating through her throat. "Besides, you're super cute when you're obedient."

One of Anna's hands drifted down and began hiking up her gown. She supposed this was really more her fault anyways, she knew exactly what her wide eyed stare brought out in the redhead. She'd shot it to Anna before as the empress was leaving for the day as an experiment and when she came back that night she had quite spectacularly ruined Elsa's chess match by fucking her on top of it while Nathalie laughed at her until she went hoarse.

"You're not upset that I'm roaming the halls, are you?" Elsa managed to say. Anna's teeth were doing wonderfully distracting things to her neck, and she was trying to figure out what the hand halting in its progress of lifting her silken gown up was leading to.

"I might be a little upset," was the answer, "I like you. I want you all to myself. Besides, what is there out here that might interest you?"

_ I'm sure you'll prove yourself to her excellency soon enough_

"I thought your talk with your two councilors was interesting." Elsa tried not to start trembling as a strong leg forced her two knees apart. "Uh, Anna, aren't you worried someone might...?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, we'll be fine. Nobody really roams this wing much." Anna had barely even been listening to her. She didn't want to talk to Elsa. Why would she? Elsa was just another one out of a hundred. Just another warm body, more property, a thing to keep the empress's itches scratched.

Prove herself indeed. There was only one way out of here, and Elsa would have to take it for her own.

Suppressing a gasp when Anna's leg pressed between her thighs and against her still-clothed heat, Elsa tried to keep her mind in one piece. She threw her arms around Anna, grinding into the leg as she raised a hand behind the empress's head. It was coated with frost.

She could do this. All it would take was one quick motion and she could be running down the halls to freedom.

But Anna's ax was right there. Could she really risk it? Couldn't it wait 'till Anna was asleep?

No, too many witnesses.

Elsa groaned when Anna's grip at her back forced her to slide back up that solid, muscular thigh. She had to make up her mind quick, the feeling of her soft silk gown teasing her nerves was quickly erasing every thought in her head.

The frost began building, stretching out into something sharper in her palm. There was no way Anna would have time to react here. It would take barely a quick clap to the temple, right where it was soft, and Elsa knew from the stories her brother used to tell her from his hunts that Anna would seize up and drop like a rock. The rest of the guard wouldn't be so difficult, not at a distance.

Spike fully elongated to several inches, Elsa brought her hand back, slowly, not letting Anna feel the action against her shoulder. Elsa's gaze was unfocused and her jaw was slack as she softly jerked against her owner's leg, giving away nothing. Anna would never see it coming. One second she would be happily enjoying her concubine's mewls of pleasure, the next she would be dead.

Bracing her other arm against Anna's neck to keep her head in place, Elsa tensed her muscles and prepared to...

...be hunted the rest of her life; always sleep with an eye open; return to her village to find it burned to the ground.

A warm, damp hand pressed into the back of Anna's head as Elsa gave an especially hard thrust, shuddering into it.

"There we go," Anna purred, oblivious to the blinding fury coursing through the quivering mess she had pressed up against the wall, "see? I was right, you are cute when you're obedient."

"_H-Huh!_" was all Elsa could respond with. She had never done anything like this before, but she definitely liked it.

"Aww, such a good girl." Elsa flooded at the praise. She was going to have a giant wet stain at her crotch and Nathalie would laugh at her again the second she walked through the door, she just knew it. For now, though, she couldn't care less. The silk felt so good it was sinful.

Gritting her teeth, she picked up the pace.

Besides, she consoled herself, there were always other options.

But those could wait.

Eventually she was unable to keep up with the speed and intensity she wanted and she whimpered as she twitched desperately against Anna. The empress was merciful though, placing her hands on Elsa's hips and pressing her down. Elsa groaned at the pressure, but it was interrupted when Anna's powerful hands began doing the job of moving her along Anna's leg for her.

"Oh..._god_ _Anna_..." Elsa was sure she was leaving a slick trial along Anna's pants. The heat was rising in her body, and she couldn't stop the frenzied shaking and clawing at Anna's back as the girl quickly brought her from Elsa to a quaking, panting, desperate animal.

Her muscles ached, and she was probably already bruising from where Anna's fingers dug into her rear, and she couldn't care less as the tension in her slender belly prepared to be released. She buried her face into Anna's red locks as the girl continued forcefully rutting her concubine into her own leg. She was so close it was arching her back painfully. She needed this so badly. It would be only one or two more thrusts and then-

"_USE A DIFFERENT HALLWAY!_" Anna's scream made her leap and cling onto the redhead in surprise, clutching Anna's face into her chest as hard as she could.

The wide eyed servant boy at the end of the hall took it even worse then Elsa, and for a moment, she thought he might actually wet himself.

"_HEY!_" Anna bellowed, putting Elsa down and beginning to stomp towards the boy when the he didn't move, "_WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT?!_"

Elsa slid to her knees, a frustrated growl tearing out of her at being denied her release. The abrupt halt had been genuinely painful. "Anna..." she cried desperately.

But the empress wasn't listening to her, still stalking towards the boy, who finally broke free of the terror that froze him and bolted back the way he'd come with a terrified yelp. Over his shoulder Elsa heard the echoes of his desperately yelled apologies, as well as something jumbled about a blacksmith.

"_GET BACK HERE!_" Anna's command went unheeded, and the boy fled into the depths of the castle.

"Anna!" Elsa called out, and this time Anna stopped and turned back to her, as though remembering her for the first time. With a final, furious glance back at the corner the servant had rounded, she made her way back to her miserable concubine.

"Shoot, sorry-I'm sorry Elsa," she said, voice softening as she drew near, "that was rotten timing."

Elsa whimpered. "Please...Anna, I need..."

Anna's face contorted in a guilty wince. "Aaactually, he was right, I've got a really important meeting with a blacksmith that kinda shouldn't have put off. Sorry babe. Besides, I don't want that kid running off to far before I've found him."

"Why do you need to find him?" Elsa asked, tentatively trying to stand on shaky legs.

Anna reached over and grabbed her ax, hoisting the massive thing with one arm and resting it over her shoulder.

"You saw the way he just..._stared_ at you," she growled.

"Anna, he was terrified-"

"That's no excuse!" the empress snapped. Elsa's shoulders raised slightly in alarm at her tone.

"What'll happen to him?"

"There's only one penalty for gazing upon an imperial concubine."

Elsa looked at the floor. "Please don't..." she whispered.

"It's no concern of yours," her tone was formal and rigid. Elsa could sense the restrained anger in her, boiling just beneath her skin and dying to be released. "Now, I have to get going. Can you find your way back?"

Elsa nodded solemnly.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'll take care of you tonight, okay?"

Another nod, and Anna jogged off down the hall leaving Elsa to once again give in to the weakness in her legs. She was a sticky, sweaty mess, still shivering and panting a little.

Her fist smacked halfheartedly against the marble floor. "Dammit," she sighed.

Once again, stupid little Elsa had acted like a stupid little infatuated girl. She leaned back, not caring when her head thudded painfully against the stone wall. What a disaster of a plan. Eventually she stood up, grimacing at the wetness drizzling down her leg. She _really_ hoped she could find her way back to Anna's room before she started dripping a trail behind her.

With an angry grunt she set back off.

For now, at least, it looked like neither of them would be sending the other to Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was intended to be longer, but I figured it was already running late enough and it would be weird to suddenly have chapters in the 10 thousand word range. This is finally where it's starting to get a little darker and the "ruthless" side of "ruthless but charming" comes out of Anna (which, in fairness, I heavily hinted at). We've still got more uncomfortable (but fairly obvious) truths to learn about our young empress next chapter, and Elsa stepping up her ambition game in response is on the forecast. We're also drawing ever closer to the big magic reveal, woo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It was somewhere around this point that I had genuinely anticipated some need to apologize from diverging from the prompt's demand that the majority of the story be smut, but apparently I'm not running out any time soon.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later in the night, when Elsa and Rose were the only two left in the bath room, hidden around the corner from the main chamber, that Elsa began to suspect that Anna might not return that night. The knowledge did nothing to stifle the fire Anna had ignited in her that brought out poorly-contained gasps and twitches with each accidental brush of Rose's chest against her back.<p>

"It's not that uncommon that she doesn't," Rose was explaining as she worked conditioning oils into Elsa hair from behind, "especially with one of Sweden's armies nearly knocking at her doorstep, Arendelle City has its own defense concerns that may keep her throughout the night."

Elsa's head perked up at that. "You mean the palace might come under attack?"

Rose merely chuckled, though. A deep, rich sounding thing. "It wouldn't be the first time," she said, but at Elsa's tensing shoulders she soothed her. "There's no sense in worrying, Elsa. The military presence here is strong enough, and with Anna at home we have nothing to fear."

"Is she really a fighter?" Elsa asked, mind straying back to that imposing weapon Anna had laid against the wall.

_Beside Elsa, while she'd slid her thigh between Elsa's legs and-_

Elsa snapped back to the present with a shake of her head. Now was not the time to let her libido get the best of her.

"Oh yes," was Rose's response, seemingly oblivious to Elsa's lapse in concentration despite having joined in laughing at her when she'd stumbled through the door early that day the hot, flustered mess that she was, "Anna was given the same training as all children from her lineage. She's quite the terror on the battlefield, or so they say."

Elsa was silent for a moment. Something about that was triggering her memory.

"Rose," she said after some time in thought, "what about the other girls?"

"Hmm?" Rose hummed innocently, hands still running distractingly through Elsa's hair, "other girls?"

"The ones who keep their distance from Anna, but not because they...don't like other women." At Rose's sigh, Elsa pushed on, "you said you'd tell me when I got back, Rose. I told you not to treat me like a child."

Another sigh, before Rose said, "very well. First, however, you're going to dunk your head."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but allowed her head to be pushed under the water of the bath they both sat in, holding her breath while Rose kneaded the excess oil from her hair. It took a few extra dunks and gasps for breath before the other woman could clear all of her lengthy mass of hair, but soon Elsa's head was back above the water, her hair being pulled gently into a braid as she rubbed her eyes clear of the soapy liquid.

Rose was silent for a while. Elsa was almost about to demand she explain all over again when the woman finally spoke.

"Not every city and village are like yours," she began. Elsa remained silent, intent to learn. "When Anna's army came to your village, offered their ultimatum, you were surrendered without a second thought. There was no effort made to resist, I imagine."

"What choice did we have?"

"None. A fraction of Anna's forces could have overwhelmed you, and as the last fraction of Norway Anna hadn't seized you were hardly due reinforcements," Rose said, still folding Elsa's hair into its familiar shape. "But that is not always the case. There has been plenty of resistance, especially from larger cities and from across the border."

All at once, Elsa understood, the shock of realization forcing her to suck in a gasp. "She fights them..."

She could feel Rose's nod from the bob of her hands at her back. "Yes. Sadly, the ultimatum is not a ruse. At the refusal of surrender, Anna has lead many sieges. They've grown less frequent as time goes on, of course; people know that a battle has never been lost when the empress has lead it."

Elsa had a hand pressed to her mouth in shock. "So all those women...they've seen her...?"

"They've seen Anna in combat. She doesn't take most of her concubines from the villages she has to invade, doesn't usually even bother. Some strike her fancy to where she's willing to try them out, though, so most of the women you see gracing the far edges of our quarters are the ones who've...lasted."

Elsa was shaking. "But..." she tried, struggling to find the words, "but how can they be anywhere near her?!"

Rose contemplated that briefly before admitting, "I don't honestly know." Elsa turned her head and gave Rose a sidelong glance that prompted her to continue, "they've seen Anna at her most frightening. They've seen how she tears through battlefields, how she can kill without mercy. They've seen neighbours and friends, sometimes even family, fall to her. But like I said...those who remain have made their peace. It's a good life we lead, they happily tolerate Anna's company, considering what else is out there for them."

Elsa clenched her jaw, her revulsion drawing her lips up to bared teeth. "That's sick!" she hissed, her voice a whisper lest Rose hear how it was cracking.

"I don't get the sense you're really that troubled by her," Rose's voice was calm and level, sending an angry flush into Elsa's cheeks.

"Yes I am! Anna's sick, and-and violent and I _hate_ her!"

"No you don't." Elsa couldn't tell what stung more; the accusation or how little it surprised her to hear the truth.

"Yes I do," she shot back lamely. She'd had enough, quickly swishing to the side of the tub and clambering out. Oily water pooled beneath her feet as she stalked away, slicking the smooth tile beneath her feet, but she didn't slip. Elsa never slipped.

"Then why are you still dripping?" Rose called after her, cautiously stepping out of the tub herself.

Elsa's response was an angry sob, torn out of her as she slammed her fists against the wall and buried her head against them. Because of course Rose was right, it wasn't just water that had already trailed a fresh path down her thighs in the short moments she'd spent out of her bath.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered into granite, hot tears streaming down her face, "why...?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Elsa," Rose said as she approached. "I've told you, you aren't the first to find it intoxicating. Don't be ashamed of it, it's something so few of those girls still have going for them."

Elsa sighed, letting her head fall against the arm she'd propped up on the warm stone. "So that's something that's 'going for me' now, is it?" she said through a constricted throat.

Then Rose's hands were on her shoulders, moving, relaxing the endless tension Elsa had built up through the day. "Yes," Rose murmured, "it's what will drive you to be better than all this. It's what's going to coax whatever it is you're hiding from us into the light of day."

Adrenaline seared through Elsa's veins, pummeling her heart and making her head light and hearing faded. Rose must have felt her flinch, because she gripped her tighter and whispered, "whatever it is, Elsa, I'm not going blabbing to anyone. You know me better than that."

Elsa swallowed, but nodded her thanks, brief flare of melancholy all but forgotten in the face of shock.

"Just promise me, whatever it is, you'll act on it soon. This isn't the place for you Elsa; you aren't meant to be cooped up in a room forever. Promise me you'll think of something."

Another nod, but this time she found her words. "Rose, I can barely think at _all_ right now." As if to illustrate her point, she realized her thighs had been rubbing together of their own accord for a while. "Is there really nothing I can do until Anna returns?"

If she'd been capable of a clearer state of mind, Rose's lengthy, contemplative silence, the small intake of breath, the way her hands froze on Elsa's shoulder's, might have aroused her suspicion.

"Well," Rose finally said, "we are forbidden from lying with one another outside her excellency's presence. However..." it was too obvious from the way she trailed off, but Elsa was burning up, unable to see beyond the flames.

"I-Is she really okay with that?" Elsa stuttered, making the mistake of turning to face Rose in her curiosity.

Rose merely smiled tantalizingly and strode off, letting Elsa take in her words and her lithe, naked form. She stood there a while longer, staring at where Rose had disappeared around the corner. It didn't take long though, her mind was enough of a heady fog as it was; astounding how she had gone her whole life without release to suddenly be driven so fiercely by a mere few days' pampering.

Elsa began to seat herself, but decided to turn around at the last moment, opting instead for the position that hid her actions from any intruders over the one that gave her better visibility. Slouching down with her legs curled under her and thighs spread neatly apart, she ran a tentative hand up her body. A small flare of worry got the best of her, and she looked around the long hall to make absolute sure she was alone. The coast was clear, of course, nothing but the distant echo of water draining from pipes setting a relaxing backdrop to the warm, foggy humidity of near-constant baths. Elsa could feel her heart beginning to slow back down as she settled into her seating position, hands gently sliding up and down her torso, caressing her thighs, sending tingles buzzing through her that made her close her eyes and tilt her head back slightly.

It wasn't long before her body was flushed and warm and her mind was sticky, syrupy heat; she'd been close enough as it was. Letting the world around her drift away, she dipped her hand between her slicked thighs with a soft sigh. It wouldn't take long, if she was quick about it, she knew. She was already well accustomed to what her body liked, and how to give that pleasure to others. Elsa took her time regardless, enjoying the journey, dragging it out the way she so often did for Anna. Why shouldn't she get to experience a slow buildup as well? After all, there was no one around.

Elsa smiled slightly and bit her lip, forcing her hand to keep up a slow, intent pace, rubbing up and down her vulva, fingers adding just enough pressure to make her hips twitch at each apex. She let the rhythm carry on for a few minutes, up and down, until she finally indulged herself by slipping a lone finger inside herself, drawing the action out so she could savor the sensation of each millimeter she gained within her boiling passage. Elsa let out a low breath when her finger was buried as far as she could put it. Of all the ways Anna would have her, something about having those teasing fingers inside her drove every reasonable thought from her mind, brought her back to that first time.

Some fragment of her pretense of drawing the act out slipped at the thought, making her add another finger and begin to pump in and out of herself. Elsa had never been able to maintain control of her own orgasm once Anna was inside her, and something about the thought made her drip audibly onto the floor as her fantasies ran wild. Anna guiding her down gasping over her fingers; Anna's strong hands directing her waist, sliding her over a muscular thigh while she mewled helplessly; Anna, who never brought her to orgasm, but _took_ her there.

Elsa's grabbed a breast with her free hand, the one between her legs grinding its palm into her clit and sending spasms through her that were making it maddeningly hard to maintain her coordination. She didn't care though, she was well on her way to finishing. She leaned forward with a shudder, her body beginning to curl into itself. It wouldn't be long, just a few short minutes until she could finally-

"What is it you think you're doing?"

Anna's voice was light with every wrong sort of calmness. Elsa's heart slammed into her chest in a single explosion of panic, her whole body locking-not daring to turn her around to face the almighty wrath behind her back. When on earth had Anna gotten back?! How had she known to find Elsa here?

She didn't have to be in a clear state of mind to know that that voice meant she had been very, terribly wrong and very, terribly foolish.

The empress didn't bother waiting for a response, the soft pat of her feet on the damp tile drawing nearer to Elsa until it was right behind her and Elsa's shoulders were as high up around her neck as they could go. She heard the ruffle of silk before she felt it pressing against her back as Anna sat herself down similarly to Elsa, with her concubine between her legs.

"Was it really so easy to forget, Elsa?"

Elsa swallowed, opening her mouth to stutter out a response that came out instead as a drawn out squeak when Anna's hand wrapped around her wrist and slowly drew it from her. A long, wet strand clung between her fingers and her sex that was drawn out over her thigh and stomach by Anna bringing the hand back over her shoulder to suckle on possessively for a moment.

"Have I not made it clear?"

Anna released Elsa's wrist to run her hands over her stomach instead.

"You're supposed to be mine Elsa."

Elsa tried not to make a noise as those hands went up and down her. She was trembling, too full with adrenaline and raw need to form words of her own.

"The way your skin feels is supposed to be mine."

Anna's hands ascended once more, this time reaching up to fill themselves with Elsa's chest.

"That soft swell of your breasts..."

Elsa leaned back into Anna, pressing her back into the form of the younger girl and spreading her legs wider, enticing Anna to direct her caresses there. Something about the girl's voice told her it was not the time to be unapologetic.

"The ways you tend to me."

Elsa began to whine when Anna pinched her clit, teasing it around through her folds. She couldn't stop her hips from thrusting hungrily into Anna's fingers, she was still so maddeningly close, so Anna placed a hand on her thigh and restrained Elsa herself.

"The noises you make when I touch you."

Elsa spread her legs even wider for Anna, her back arching away, offering Anna everything the young empress owned. Every ounce of effort went keeping her own hands gripping onto her legs instead of plunging into herself and forcing herself into the orgasm she'd so desperately needed for so long now.

"The way you twitch and writhe when you cum."

Elsa's eyes drooped down and she began panting like a dog when Anna's pinching and rolling sped up. The hand restraining her thigh eased up, moving instead to one of her wrists and Elsa's joy at being free to thrust against Anna again almost overshadowed the sensation of her arm being brought behind her back, and then the other, so that Anna was holding both her arms by the wrist.

"But how do you think it makes me feel, Elsa?"

She didn't complain when Anna stopped her ministrations, she hadn't been as close as she'd been in the hall. Instead she widened her eyes in confusion at Anna's hand on the back of her head, pushing her down. She obeyed nonetheless, letting Anna slowly move her down until her head was resting on its side against the warm, wet tile, and that hand was running down her shoulder-blades, forcing her chest to the ground as well, and then along the upward curve of her back and fondly along the swell of her behind to where her entrance was on full display for its owner. Elsa wiggled a little to get comfortable, unable to do much while Anna was still gently holding her arms behind her back.

"That you go off by yourself?"

She felt the pad of a thumb spread her open, and for a brief, delirious moment she dared to hope Anna might devour her on the spot-swirl that soft tongue around her nub and send her screaming into completion. The thought sent her straining back in some nonsensical hope that Anna might take pity and bury her skilled mouth into her.

"Even though you know how much I enjoy you."

Elsa's mouth sprang open and a long, _loud_ moan echoed through the room when three fingers began to press themselves into her at a snail's pace. Her muscles locked again, and the long seconds it took for Anna to completely bury her fingers in Elsa were the most motionless she'd been all day. Anna gave her an unneeded moment of stillness to feel the way she stretched her, violated her; to feel how her wet, eager pussy clenched and quivered and ran trails of her essence down her thigh to her knee.

"How do you think it makes me feel that you keep yourself from me?"

It was when Anna's fingers began slipping back out at that same painfully slow pace that Elsa's quaking return. Her panting was quick and uneven. She tasted something bitter and it took a moment for her to realize her tongue had lolled out against the soapy floor pressing against her cheek. She was probably drooling but she didn't care, arching her back further, raising her rump more in any attempt to ease Anna's access to her.

"How do you think it makes me feel when you don't come to me? That you won't trust me?"

"A-Ann-n-nuh..." it was the first thing she'd said, and about all she was able to manage as Anna withdrew completely from her. The next thrust set a faster pace, and this time Elsa felt a knuckle brush against her button that brought her so close to the edge that she was nearly able to send herself over by simply clenching. She had to grit her teeth at Anna pulling her fingers out yet again to contain the quiet scream of frustration that tore out of her. It was the same with every thrust after, just slow enough to drive her _so close_ and no closer. She was on fire, barely able to keep from struggling against Anna's hold of her arms, her eyes rolling back in her head and her jaw opening and closing, speaking silent words without any meaning, every fiber of her being calling for some relief, any, for her red, twitching sex.

"And I guess the point is just...don't steal from me again, Elsa," Anna finished, needing to physically restrain Elsa as she slid her fingers out completely and watched her concubine succumb to tears and screams of _no!_

"_Why?!_" Elsa demanded when she was finally released, knowing better than to bring her hands anywhere near her swollen petals and finally having gained enough control to not do so regardless.

"You know why," Anna said, starting to climb to her feet. Elsa tried, but only managed to flail around on the floor under convulsing limbs. Anna kept her eyes on Elsa, making sure she came down enough to be trusted not to touch herself, or even so much as rub her thighs together.

Elsa her hands through her hair, seething. "_What do I do?! Tell me what I'm supposed to do-tell me what you want!_" she bellowed. She wanted to stand up, wanted to face Anna on equal ground where she wasn't twitching and slipping into puddles of her own drool and cum. She wanted her eyes to stop rolling back and the ashamed flush to leave her face and for her hips to stop jerking forward in the hopes that there would be something solid to meet them and ease the sheer pain of her denial.

Anna's sigh was nearly imperceptible, it took all of Elsa's concentration to hear the disappointment in it as the empress turned and began walking away.

"I just told you, Elsa."

Elsa slammed her fist into the ground, shaking and letting her tears run freely down her face. It was a long time before she was capable of walking, more than enough to figure it out and even more time still to loath herself for it.

Because Anna wasn't good, she reminded herself bitterly.

She got herself standing up with the help of a bathtub, but she was still hindered by an unsteady limp by the time she was moving around the large tub in the main room. The main chamber was silent and dark, the torches snuffed for the night. Two hundred eyes awoken by her earlier shrieks gleamed hard at her, reflecting moonlight from the window where a lazy summer breeze blew the light silk draped into the room.

Anna owned slaves.

It was obvious now, of course, Elsa realized as she stumbled across the pillows to the mass of human bodies gathered in an uncommonly tight cluster around the high mound of pillows atop which Anna lay alone, staring at the ceiling. For a moment, Elsa almost meandered off track just to give Rose a good kick in the ribs for her meddling.

Anna killed people.

Elsa gracelessly tried to navigate through the women sleeping, haphazardly picking her way around their tangled limbs and expressionless faces that watched her naked, sweaty, flushed form as it moved. Two hundred diamonds glinted and shifted to watch Elsa's determined progress, trading reserved curiosity for her angry glare. Elsa reached Anna's pillow heap, a pile as tall as she was, and clambered up it until she was on her knees next to Anna, the girl finally looking over to her, face as expressionless as her concubines.

It was so simple, Elsa thought to herself, carefully resting a hand down beside Anna's face, slow and deliberate, eyes locked with Anna's to gauge her reaction. She swung a knee over Anna's waist, propping herself up so that she was over the empress, staring straight down at her face, not touching her in any way.

Anything she wanted, any_one_ she wanted.

Elsa reached down, and when her hand brushed her clit she was so desperate, and so pained that she couldn't contain the squeak of relief it brought. Anna did nothing, laid perfectly still, watching Elsa with interest like the rest of the sea of lights around her as Elsa set herself back in her rhythm, dedicating her pleasure to Anna.

Anything she wanted. As long as it was for _her._

Even the build up was relieving this time, Elsa knew that each bit of pressure against her clit, each agonizingly delicious pump into her depths, would finally be rewarded. Her rational thought left her once again, she'd probably been bereft it half the day, as her tender, abused nerves sang in pleasure so searingly raw it was practically painful, leaving her unable to stop herself from moaning and tensing and writhing. Her arm grew tired but she didn't care, her whole world was forcing her hips down onto her fingers and satisfying the demanding fire that burned fiercer and fiercer and fiercer, bring her closer and closer...

Elsa cried out softly when she came-and really, some odd part of her noted, the intensity sort of ruined it in a way with how painful it nearly was. Nevertheless, relief it was, the sheer shock of it sending Elsa collapsing onto Anna and flopping and grunting and totally and utterly _lost_ in the way she clamped down over her own fingers and sensation screamed through her.

Elsa couldn't have propped herself back up to look down at Anna if her life depended on it, so instead she simply looked up from the girl's breast with imploring eyes, hoping to convey to Anna just how _thankful_ she was. Anna stayed still for a long time, expression never changing, even when Elsa's eyes widened with innocent nervousness.

Then Anna smiled and said, "Good girl, that's much better," and wrapped her trembling concubine up in her arms.

Two hundred gleaming eyes witnessed Anna accept her, and as Elsa curled up under Anna's chin and looked out over the girls she grinned her victory out to them, meeting their gazes and staring hard back.

* * *

><p><strong>I always love reading through reviews where everyone always has these optimistic ideas as to where my stories could go, it's really neat to see all that jovial postulation. That being said, I think it's still fair to warn you guys that this isn't going to be a story about how Elsa makes Anna a good person through the power of love or anything like that. This is a story about Elsa, and about sex, war, magic and dominance.<strong>

**Which means there's gonna be a drop in the smut ne-ahaha oh wait no next chapter is gonna be mostly smut as well, nvm.**


End file.
